My secret
by Sarah-Pattinson
Summary: Bella and edward were BFFL.Edward got accepted for a movie,he left for L.A,before that they both lost there virginity to each other.He lost contact with bella,and bella finds out she is pregnet with edwards kid.It is 4 yrs later. Full summary inside!
1. The pretty guy!

**4 YEARS AGO!**

Bella's P.O.V

I heard my front door open and then close followed by someone running, and I knew it was my best friend Edward, Edward has brown hair, with emerald green eyes, he is tall and is the buy I am in love with. My door to my bedroom flew open and I Edward came running in and jumped on my bed next to me. "Bella I got the part in the movie, I got the part in the movie" He said. "Oh my god congratulations" I said hugging Edward tight. "Thanks Bella, I can not believe that I got the part I only sent my video in and I got the main role in The office" Edward said. "Yer I know but that is amazing it really proves that you do everything right" I said smiling. "Hey don't you start I'm not great at everything" Edward said. "Sure you aren't, let me name all the thing u are good at, Acting, Piano, all sports, you get A+ in every class, you can dance, sing, play the guitar, must I go on" I said laughing. "Haha very funny, but seriously I can not believe this, they said that they will be sending me a letter telling me about my scheduling and what I need to do and stuff tomorrow" He said looking down sad. "Hey, why are you sad this is your dream job, be happy" I said. He looked up at me, "Um they told me something on the letter I got today, um they said I had to move up to L.A if I would like to do this movie and they are giving me till tomorrow to decide if I am going to do the movie and live up in L.A or stay here and not do the movie and Esme and Carlisle said that it was ok if I moved up there but they had to stay here with Alice. "Oh" I said sadly. It was my turn to look down now; I could feel the tears starting to come, the person I love has his dream job waiting for him but for the job he has to move away for the rest of his life. Edward held my face in his hands and pulled my face up. "Bella, I want this job but I don't want to lose you you're my best friend, please don't cry" He said. When he said best friends, the tears started to fall down my face. The question I have been asking myself for 2 years 'did Edward like me more then a friend' was answered and he just wanted to be friends. I felt Edwards arms go around me hugging me. I hugged back, and when we pulled back he didn't let go of my arms, we were staring at each other in the eyes. He started to lean down and then our lips connected, at first it was a nice soft kiss, but then it turned in to a make out. Soon enough Edward started taking my clothes off. I stopped him quickly, "Edward is this what you really want" I asked him. He nodded and then we continued were we left off and me thinking how lucky Charlie had to work tonight.

I woke up in the morning to Edward gone but a note on my bedside table.

To Bella,

I had a great time last night.

But I think we got carried away and I am so sorry!

Please forgive me!

From Edward!

So he didn't want that to happen. I thought he did, when I asked him, he nodded. I got out of bed put on my tight light blue jeans on with a purple long sleeve top, and went down stairs. I ate breakfast and then sat don in front of the T.V the whole day until I got a phone call.

"Hello" I asked. "Hey um its Edward" He said, "Oh hi" I said. There was silence for about 1 minuet until he spoke up. "Ok well I don't want this to be weird, so I am just gonna get this over with, I know u didn't want that to happen last night and I am sorry we were just caught up and I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me and we can still be best friends" He said quickly. "Oh um ok I forgive you and we can still best friends" I said. "Um ok and um I kinda need to tell you something, um you know that I care about you, so I have made my decision about if I am moving and I have waited for this my whole life and I am going to take the offer and move to L.A" Edward said. I didn't say anything I was to frozen. "Bella are you there, Bella" Edward said. "Um Yer, so um when are you moving out there" I asked. "Um I am moving out there tomorrow but I promise that I will call u everyday Bella" Edward said. "Oh um" I started crying "If that is what you want" I said still crying. "Bella Bella please don't cry I will call everyday and everything, please don't cry" He said. I stopped crying "I'm sorry, I will just miss you a lot, and can I see you fly off" I asked. "Um I am leaving when you are in school so I don't think you can" He said. "Oh well, um Charlie's home I have to go make dinner" I said. "Ok well I will let you go, I'll miss you by" He said then he hung up. I suddenly felt sick and I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

­PRESENT TIME!

"Mummy, why are you watching 'the office' movie again" My daughter said. "Um I just like it very much Cassie" I said. "Knock Knock" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice from anywhere. Alice was back from her holiday. "AUNTY TINKERBELL" Cassie screamed. She runned up to Alice and hugged her leg. "Hey darling, how are you" She asked Cassie as she picked her up and walked over to me. "I'm good, guess what mummy bought me a Cinderella princess dress" Cassie said excited. I laughed as did Alice "Oh no my daughter has caught the Alice shopaholic disease" I said. "Hey be proud about that, and don't forget she has her dad's music in her" Alice said. I put my head in my hands ready for all the questions Cassie was going to ask. "Aunty Tinkerbell do you know my daddy, I haven't met him but mummy said I have his hair colour and his eyes" She said. Alice looked at me and sat on the couch next to me. "Miss Cinderella, I do know your daddy because he is my brother, but we haven't seen him in a while, and just so you know darling, you look like your daddy a lot, but you are a girl and you are 4 years old" Alice said. "Ok mummy can I sit on your lap" Cassie asked me. "Sweetheart you don't have to ask ok come here' I said then picked Cassie up and put her on my lap. She played with my bracelets and layed her head on my shoulder. "So still watching his movies" Alice said. "Yer it's the closet way to hear his voice" I said quietly because Cassie had fallen asleep. "Yer true I do miss him, it's like I am his sister can't you call me or even call you" Alice said. "Yer well lets just forget about that and talk about something else" I said. "Ok well I was thinking that I know how much time you spend with Cassie, and I think you need a break so I say that we leave cassie alone with your brother Emmett and My beloved Jasper and we go to the spa with Rosalie" She said. "Do you know what, I am going to take that offer I need to have time with my girls, and I deserve a break" I said smiling. "That's my girl" Alice said. We talked for a while until Cassie had a nightmare and woke up screaming "Ahhhhhhhhhh get away from me" Cassie screamed. She started crying. "Cassie its alright it was a dream" I said rocking her back and forth, she started to calm down and Alice stood up to leave. "I will go u need some rest I think" Alice said. "Ok well see you later" I said. I hugged her and she kissed Cassie's forehead. I closed the door and went to put Cassie back to bed. "I looked at the time it was late, I better get some sleep I thought. I went to bed and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up in the morning and I smelt bacon and eggs. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to find my brother Emmett cooking and Alice painting Cassie's nails. "Um good morning" I said. "Hey we are going to the spa today I have explained it to Cassie" Alice said. "Um ok" I said. I walked over to the kitchen and put plates on the table and filled glasses with orange juice. We ate and talked and when we were all cleaning up Emmett told us something. "Hey um I need to tell you's something" Emmett said. "Well I am 23 and Rose is 23 also and we have been going out for about 5 ½ years, and I was thinking of purposing to her" Emmett said. "OMG" Me and Alice both screamed. "OMG bro you have to do it, when are you planning on doing it, where are you planning on doing it, have you chose the ring yet" I said really fast. "Hey bells slow down ok, well I am going to do it, I wanted to take rose on a holiday and I want to do it there, and I have chose the ring I have got it with me now her look at it" He said and pulled the case out of his pocket. The ring was beautiful. "Oh my god, purple cushion-cut, 3.5 carrot gold, surrounded by bead set diamonds." Me and Alice said together (Ring in profile and pics of Cassie in profile). "How do you know all that" Emmett said looking at us weirdly. "Emmett we are girls we no our stuff, and apparently so do you Emmett this ring fits Rosalie perfectly" Alice said. "He closed the ring and put it back in his pocket. "Yer ok well lets get a move on Bella hurry up and get dressed" Emmett said. I sighed and went to my room to change into dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved top. Cassie went with Emmett after me telling her to prank Emmett like she did last time, she put lots of pepper in Emmett's coke and he drank it, he had to drink water a lot that day.

We picked Rosalie up and headed toward the spa. We got in and we decided for hot rocks. "Hey rose guess what Bella doing yesterday" Alice said. "Umm let me guess watching the love of her life on TV or must I say the father of her daughter" Rose said. "Hey, don't talk like I'm not here" I said. Alice and Rosalie just laughed. "But Bella it's true you can't just sit there watching him on TV" Rosalie said. "Guys I have told you heaps of times, we all lost contact with him and the only way to hear his voice is to watch his movies" I said. "Yer true" Alice said. "OMG, I forgot to tell you guess what Cassie said last night" I said. "Ummmm I don't know, mummy I'm hungry" Rose said. "No well I was putting her to sleep again and she was like mummy, I know that boy in the movie you watch is pretty but you have to stop watching TV, it will hurt your eyes" I said. "Omg that's so cute" Alice said.

We continued talking at the spa until we all went home. I was cooking, and Cassie was watching TV. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up. "Hello" I said. OMG AHHHHH Bella Bella GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT" Rose screamed. "Rose I don't want to be death, and I don't know so please tell me" I said. "Well I came home and Emmett asked me if we want to go on a holiday in L.A, and I said yes omg this is going to be so good" She said. "Omg congratulations rose the holiday will be the best, call me whenever, and I will answer" I said. " Thanks, but I gotta better idea, I rang Alice up already and I asked her if she would like to come up to L.A too, and she said yes, and I am hoping that you will say yes too, bring Cassie and we can show her around go to the beach and stuff, please say yes" Rose said. "Um Rose, I'm not sure, I have to have Cassie's opinion, and um it's L.A" I said. "Bella, go ask Cassie quickly and you wont even see him, I promise you" Rose said. "Ok one second I will go ask Cassie" I said. "Hey cassie, mummy wants to know, do you want to go on a holiday to L.A, aunty Alice, aunty Rosalie, uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett, are going too" I said to Cassie. "Yes, yes, mummy that's were the beaches are and we can go shopping for clothes" Cassie said. "Ok" I said laughing. "Ok Rosalie she said yes so when are we going and for how long." I asked. "Ok well we are going in 2 days and we are staying for 1 week" she said. "Oh ok then well I gotta continue making dinner so bye" I said. "Ok bye Bella". She said. I had dinner cleaned the house and then me and Cassie went to bed were I dreamed of Edward.

I woke up in the morning. And cleaned the house, then I went upstairs to pack my bags. When Cassie woke up I went to her room and we packed her bags. By the time we were packed it was 5:00pm. I made our dinner and we sat down watching E! News. "Today on E! News, we are going to be talking to Edward Cullen voted sexiest man in the world right after this short break" The person said. I waited for the commercial to end when I saw Edward come on the screen. "Hey Edward thanks for coming in today" Ryan Seacrest said. "No thank you" He said "Ok well we have some questions from some fans to ask you, so number #1- What's it like to be in all these movies" Ryan asked. "Well it is really great, you get to meet so many great people and we get to do movies for everyone to enjoy" Edward said. "Oh ok next question, did you and your co-star Tanya Denali go out together and if yes why not now" Ryan asked. "Ok well yes we did go out together, but we have other movies to do and I think we were better off as friends" Edward said. "Ok and last question, have you finished filming yet and if yes what are you going to be doing now" Ryan asked. "Um we have just finished filming and I am going to be in L.A of course waiting for other movies, or going to the beach to relax and stuff like that" Edward said. "Ok well that's all we have for today, thanks for coming in today Edward." Ryan said. "Know problem bye" Edward said.

"Mummy wasn't that the pretty guy" Cassie said. "Um yes it is" I said. Cassie smiled. "Sweetie I think you should go to sleep you have to get up early" I said. "Ok mummy" She said. I cleaned up and then I went to bed my self. I woke up at 4:00 pm. I had my shower and then I changed into z black tank top, orange high waisted skirt, orange heels and then I grabbed my black bag.

I moved all the suitcases downstairs to the front door and then I woke Cassie up and I got her dressed. Cassie wore a pink tank with rhinestones, jean skirt and pink ballet flats. We arrived at the airport and we all boared the plane, and then we were off to L.A.


	2. Park meetings

**A/N- Just so you all know I have pictures of everything on my profile so check it out!**

"Mummy, look we are going down" Cassie said. "Yes, we are Cassie" I said sadly. "Bella, please don't look sad, why do you look sad anyway" Emmett asked. "Emmett, this is L.A this is were he left to and I just have this feeling that I am gonna see him" I said. "Bella don't worry, do you think he will just be walking around a beach with millions of people by himself" Emmett asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"True but I just don't know, and Alice wants to see her parents and I want to see them too, but what am I going to do with Cassie" I asked as we stopped and started getting reading to get out of the plane. "Bella all I know is that we will figure all this out so don't worry ok" Emmett said. "Ok well anyway where are we staying" I asked.

"Well you and Cassie are gonna stay at Villa Delle Stelle Hotel, Alice and Jasper are staying at the St Regis Monarch Beach Resort and me and Rose are staying at the Four Seasons Hotel" Emmett said (Hotels pics of profile). "Ok" I said. We hopped off the plane and we all went outside and said our goodbyes then we went to our hotels. I walked inside with Cassie and I looked around. It was really nice. I put our bags in our rooms and then I went and messaged Alice.

Hey Alice I am gonna take a walk around Griffith Park-B

Ok maybe we can meet there later and have some lunch and I will pack the lunch-A

Sure um we will meet there in about 1 hour and a half –B

Ok I will ring you later!-A

I put my phone away and then I grabbed my handbag, picked Cassie up and then we walked to the park(Park in profile). "Mummy can I go on the ride please" Cassie asked. "Of course darling you can go on the merry go round, come on lets go" I said. We walked over to merry go round and Cassie hopped on.

I heard some girls screaming and I looked over to my left and saw some guys in black clothes trying to hold the girls back. That's when I saw who those guys were hiding. Edward Cullen. We love you Edward all the girls were screaming. I turned away quickly and tried to find Cassie on the merry go round. Edward and his body guards started to move closer to me.

I saw the merry go round was stopping and Cassie was running to me. She jumped into my arms, "That was scary mummy, oh look aunty Tinkerbell is here" Cassie said, she started running to Alice. I nodded and put my glasses on; I started walking to Alice when I hit something hard. "Oh sorry" The person said. "No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I said. I turned around and I saw a guy with short black hair, tan skin, ripped muscles and tall.

"Um ok well hey I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake" Jake said. "Ok I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you" I said. "Ok well why are you at Griffith Park by yourself." Jake asked. "Um I am actually here with some friends, we are on holiday here" I said pointing to all my friends and family. "Oh that's good, I'll walk you to them I have to go that way anyway, my friend is coming to meet me we haven't seen each other for about 1 month" Jake said. "Ok then, and why haven't you seen your friend for a month" I asked.

"Oh um he is the Edward Cullen that every girl loves" Jake said. "Well Jake I hate how he acts" I said, "Oh um I didn't mean that I mea…"I said before Jake cut me off "Bella its ok, I hate how he acts too, I mean when he started acting he was talking about his family and friends and ringing them, but he never rings them always saying he has no time he only has time to ring his parents, not even his sister or the girl he loved.. look I'm sorry I am putting all this on you" He said.

"Hey Jake I don't mind, I asked and it is good to let it out sometimes, so anyway lets just go" I said. We walked to Alice and the group. "Hey guys this is Jake" I said. "Hey, I'm her brother Emmett, you better not try anything on her" Emmett said. Rosalie hit him on the head and we all laughed. "Sorry about my big mouth of a boyfriend over here, I'm Rosalie, this is Alice, and her boyfriend Jasper" Rosalie said. "Rose where's Cassie" I asked. "Merry go round again" Rose said.

I nodded, I looked to Jake and he was frozen. "Jake are you there, Jake" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "Oh my god your Edwards sister and friends, so that means you're the girl he loved" Jake said. "Omg Jake, you can not tell Edward we are here please" I said quickly. "What why, don't you want to see him" Jake asked.

"Jake didn't call and things are complicated now, we are going to go see his parents later on but we aren't going to talk to him, and if he does he can not know I am here" I said. "What why can't he know that you are here Bel-" His sentence got cut off by Cassie "Mummy can we go to the pony's" Cassie said. I picked her up "of course darling" I said. "You have a kid, but you don't have a ring you're not married" Jake said. "Jake can we talk in private for a sec" I asked.

He nodded. I handed Cassie to Emmett and I walked away with Jake around a corner. "Jake I know you wanna know and if I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not tell Edward about anything I say" I said. "I wont I promise". I looked down "Um well did Edward tell you what we did, you know the last time we saw each other" I said, I could feel my self blushing bad. "Oh Yer he said that the last time he saw you in person was when you's had sex and then he talked to you on the phone the next day" He said.

"Yer well um after the phone call I had thrown up, I thought it was normal because I felt sick because he was leaving me, but as the days went on I kept throwing up, so I went to my doctor and um I found out I was pregnant, and Edward was my first, so you know that's Cassie and she is me and Edwards kid" I said. "Oh my god and you kept this from him for 4 years" Jake said.

"I had to this was his dream job and he wanted this really bad and if I had told him, it would have wrecked his job all up" I said, "Wow well Bella I promise you I will not tell him anything ok and if you need any help ask me ok" Jake asked. "Thanks you made it a lot easier for me, I owe you" I said. "You don't owe me anything ok Bella, well anyway does Cassie ask about her dad?" Jake asked.

"Yer she does a lot, she knows that her dad is Alice's brother, and she has his hair and eyes" I said. "Ok well that's good at least, well I have to go, Edward is probley thinking were the hell I am, here give me your phone" Jake said. I gave him my phone and he added his number and I did the same with his phone. "Ring me if you need any help with anything or you just wanna hang out or even just to talk" Jake said. "Ok well bye Jake" I said. I hugged him and then we both went our separate ways.

I walked back to the group and Alice was looking at me weirdly. "What" I asked her. "Um you just told a guy about Cassie and you don't even know him" Alice said. "Alice, if he knows who we are and he is Edwards friend, what would he say to him, 'hey Edward I met your old best friend that you slept with and she has a kid' wouldn't that be great Alice" I said. "Yer that's true but I am proud of you" She said.

"Yer well if he says one thing to anyone, I will sue him and then kill him" I said. Alice just shook her head and laughed. We walked around the park for awhile and went to lunch, and then we just walked around and had dinner, it was 9:00 pm and Cassie was asleep so I decided to head back to the hotel. I was trying to hail a cab when some tapped my arm, I turned around and I saw Jacob.

"Hey" I said. "Hey, I saw you trying to get a taxi but not succeeding, so I was wondering if you would like a lift" Jacob said, "Oh um sure of course, thanks" He walked me to his car "Wow nice car" I said, it was a Jaguar XFR. "Thanks, um do you want to put your daughter in the back or do you want to hold her" Jacob asked. "Um can I lay her down in the back, Cassie had a long day" I said.

He nodded and opened the back door up and I layed her down carefully and then I put a seatbelt around her middle. Jacob closed the door and he helped me into the car. Jacob started the car, "So were to Bella" Jacob asked, "Um Villa delle stelle it's about 5 blocks from here" I said, he nodded and started driving off. "So how was your day Bella" Jacob asked.

"Um it was good, we went out for dinner and lunch, but Cassie would not stop going on the pony rides" I said laughing. "Yer, she so cute, you know, my girlfriend heard about this modeling thing for kids, and I think you should sign Cassie up, there are people from agents there and they are looking for some models and celebs are there and it's really great, here look at the brochure, the comp is in 3 days and the interview to get in is tomorrow at 12:00pm" Jacob said.

"Cool, I think Cassie will love it, and it says to make sure you have, bathers, casual and formal, god Alice is gonna have a ball at the mall with Cassie, trying to find a dress" I said. "Why is Alice gonna have a ball but not you" He asked. "Well I am not that much into shopping as Alice is, and Cassie is just like Alice about shopping" I said. We laughed and talked the rest of the way. I got Cassie said goodbye and then went up to my hotel room and then went to sleep.

I woke up n the morning at 9:00 to, get ready and get something to eat. We catched a taxi to the place were the interviews are going to be held, and then sat in the waiting room waiting to be called forward. "Bella and Cassie swan" A girl with blonde hair said. I stood up holding Cassie's hand.

"Hi I'm Kate" The girl said (Kate pic in profile). "Hey, I'm Bella and this is my daughter Cassie, it's nice to meet you" I said. She smiled and looked down at Cassie. "Hey cutie, are you excited" Kate asked. "Yes, I love clothes and me and aunty tinkerbell show mummy our clothes a lot" Cassie said smiling up to Kate. She laughed and opened a door, said good luck and then closed the door. I sat down on the chair and Cassie sat on my lap.

There was a lady with Red hair. "Hi I'm Victoria, and I am guessing you are Bella and Cassie Swan" She said. "Um yes" I said "Ok well let's start your interview, so has Cassie done any modeling before" She asked. I was just about to ask when Cassie talked. "No, but, I model clothes for mummy when we shop" Cassie said. I smiled "What she said" I said. She laughed. "Well thank you Cassie and I guess what answers my next question, that she is not to shy to talk to people" Victoria said. "Yer, she is likes to talk to anyone she see" I said. The interview went on and after we finished, I headed over to Alice's hotel.

"Bella, hey what did you do today" Alice said. "Hey, um well Jacob gave us a ride home and he told me about this modeling competition for little kids, so I took Cassie to the interview, today and I should be getting a call in and hour to see if I she got in or not, and if yes you can help us shop for bathers, casual and formal clothes for Cassie" I said.

"Omg" Alice squealed "Omg she has to win she is the best and of course I will help you, all you have to say is the word shopping and I will come" Alice said. I laughed. "Hey stay for dinner, because I think we need to save rose 2 phone calls" Alice said "Save 2 phone calls for what?" I asked. "Emmett is gonna ask her at dinner tonight they should start there date in 45 minuets" Alice said. "Omg I am so happy for him so ok I will stay and help for dinner" I said.

Cassie ran to Jasper and me and Alice started making dinner. It was around 6:00 when I got a phone call "Hello, is this Bella swan" Someone asked. "Yes, who's speaking" I asked. "This Victoria from cuddly kids modeling and we will just like to inform you that Cassie made it in to the competition" Victoria said. "Omg thank you so much, she is going to have so much fun" I said.

"Yes, well anyway I have other phone calls to make, but all details will be sent to you email before the night ends" She said. "Ok, thank you so much, bye" I said then hung up. "ALICEEE" I screamed. She raised her eyebrows up at me. "Cassie got in" I said. Alice started jumping up and down with me. "What are you's screaming about" Jasper asked walking in holding Cassie. "Cassie got into the modeling thing" I said.

I grabbed Cassie from Jasper and spun her around, while Alice told jasper about the competition, "Mummy I can go shopping" Cassie said clapping her hands. "Yes you can honey" I said smiling. "Alice, Jasper do you want to come and watch Cassie" I asked. "Of course" Alice said. Cassie went back to Jasper and they walked into the lounge room. "Hey I was thinking maybe we can all go to see my parents tomorrow" Alice said.

"Yer but, um how, I have Cassie" I said. "Ummmm Yer that's a problem, wait hang on a sec, our hotel ahs this daycare program maybe we can sign Cassie up for it, so she can go there tomorrow, and I promise we will only be there for about 4 hours" Alice said. "Um Yer maybe, but I don't really wanna leave Cassie alone, what if she gets hurt, whenever I leave her alone she gets hurt in someway" I said.

"Bella I know how it feels, it's like a pair of jimmy choo heels that you find in a shop and you don't want to let them out of your site incase someone grabs them" Alice said. Alice started day dreaming about shoes. "Alice, Alice, Alice, ALICE" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, but I promise even though she is accident prone like you are I think she will be fine, there are only other little kids and toys" Alice said. "Ah true, um ok fine" I said. We continued making dinner and set it on the table. "Hey dinners ready" Alice called. We had a nice dinner together and everything was good. Then we got a phone call from Rosalie after dinner.

"Hello" Alice asked as she put it on loud speaker. "OMG ALICEE, EMMETT PROPOSED TO ME, I'M ENGAGED, CAN YOU BELIVE IT" Rosalie screamed. "Congratz Rose" I said. "BELLA, YOUR THERE TOO, OMG WE HAVE TO START PLANNING EVERYTHING" Rose screamed.

"Hey Rose I no your excited but could you please stop screaming I think the whole world can hear you" Jasper said. "Oh sorry" Rosalie giggled. "Rose we can start planning straight away, and you can tell my parents tomorrow ok" Alice said. "Ok well I am gonna go I will call you all later" Rose said. "Ok bye" We all said. We talked awhile longer then; I picked the sleeping Cassie up and then, hailed a taxi.

A/N- hope you liked it! Next chapter coming out soon!


	3. Not a secret anymore!

I woke up in the morning and Cassie and I got dressed. I hailed a taxi, and when we arrived at Alice's hotel, I saw her leaning on a BMW convertible. "Hey Alice, who's cars that" I asked. "Mine now hurry up or Cassie will be late" She said. We walked into the hotel childcare centre and we signed Cassie in.

I walked with Cassie inside and sat her down on the chair, and then I kneeled down to her level. "Cassie, mummy will be back soon, ok, you can play around here, but I want you to promise me you will be careful" I said. "Ok mummy" I kissed her cheek, and then I left. I hopped back in the car to see Jasper in the passenger seat. "Morning guys" I said. "Morning" They said back. We drove to Emmett and Rosalie's hotel.

We saw Rosalie straight away, waving her arms in the air at us. I chuckled. Rose and Emmett hopped into the car. "I'M ENGAGED" rose screamed when we started off. We all laughed. "Congratz guys" Jasper said. Japer and Emmett started talking and Me, Alice and Rose started talking about plans for the wedding. After awhile we arrived at the Cullen's house. We all got out of the car and walked to the front door. We knocked on the door and waited. Esme opened the door, and then she screamed. "ALICE DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE' Esme screamed. Carlisle came to the door with a surprised look on his face.

We all hugged Esme and Carlisle, and then we walked inside to the living room. "So what are you's doing here" Esme asked. "Um we decided to go on a holiday, and we wanted to see you" Jasper said. "Oh well we are so happy to see you all" Carlisle said. "Um we have something to tell you" Emmett said squeezing Rose's hand. "Well Me and Emmett..." Rose didn't finish. She stuck her hand out to them. "Your getting married Rose" Carlisle said. Esme hugged rose and Emmett and so did Carlisle.

"Congratz guys" They said. We talked awhile longer until they brought him up. "So Bella are you going to see Edward while you are here" Esme asked. "Um I don't think I will have the time, I will be busy" I said. "Oh well, if Edward comes to see us we will tell him you said hi" Esme said. I smiled and nodded. Carlisle got a call from the hospital and he had to go in to work.

Awhile later I got a call from an unknown number. "Hello" I asked. "Hi is this Bella Swan speaking" The person asked. "Yes it is" I said. "Well I believe you dropped your daughter off at our day care" They asked. "Yes I did" I replied. "Well your daughter Cassie was playing with some skipping ropes and she dislocated her wrist" They told me.

"OMG is she alright" I said. "Yes, we have a doctor here, but we need your information" They said. "Oh ok, well I am going to come down now" I told them. "Ok see you soon" They said. I hung up and told Alice who told her parents that we should be heading back now and then we headed back to the hotel.

I got fast out of the car and straight to the day care. "Hello, I am here for cassie." I said. "They led me to Cassie and I quickly hugged her, she was crying. "Cassie are you alright? Does it hurt?" I asked. "It hurts mummy" Cassie said still crying. "Hey can I please sign what I need to so you can help my daughter" I called out.

"The doctor is over there, I will go get him" One of the employ's said. I hugged Cassie again while she cried. "Bella, what are you doing here, do you know this little one" Carlisle asked. I turned to him. "Oh um… ah" I said. "Mummy hurry it hurts" Cassie said tugging at my leg. Carlisle was shocked. He handed me the sheet of paper and I signed everything. I held Cassie's hand why they were snapping it back into place. Carlisle put a brace on her wrist and then he stood up.

"She's done" He said. I picked Cassie up, and she hugged me tight, not letting go." Bella, can we talk" Carlisle said. I didn't want to go, but maybe it will be better if he knew, but wait, he doesn't know who her father is. I nodded and we sat down on some chairs. "Is she really your daughter" He asked.

I nodded. "Can you please tell me why she has my son colour hair, and his eye colour?" He asked. I looked down, why he had to notice I thought to my self. "I don't know" I said. "Bella, I can tell she is accident prone like you were and I know you can't lie and maybe she can't to" Carlisle said.

I looked up at him. "Hey Cassie, do you know who your daddy is" He asked. Cassie let go of my neck and sat down on my lap. "No, but mummy said I have his hair and eye colour" Cassie said. He nodded. "Bella please don't lie to me, is this Edward kid" He asked. I closed my eyes. I can not lie to him; I am such a bad liar.

I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I don't know you all went away" I said. "Bella you should have told us, I have missed out on my own granddaughters life" He said. "I know, and I am so sorry" I said.

"Bella you don't have to be sorry, you probley had a reason, why you didn't tell all of us, but I am just a bit angry that you didn't tell my son, and that you have been in forks all your life taking care of her, while we were over here, and knew nothing about you and Cassie" He said. I could feel water starting to form in my eyes. "I know, and I am so sorry, and I was just scared that he would stay with me, he wanted to become an actor for so long and I could not let him forget about his dream" I said.

The tears started to fall, so I hung my head and put my head in my hands. "Mummy, don't cry" Cassie said. I felt to arms go around me, and then I felt another two little arms go around my stomach. I stopped crying and looked up. "Bella I have to go now, but promise me you will tell Esme and maybe even Edward" He said. I nodded.

"Ok well I think you should head to the mall before it gets late, you have some shopping for Cassie to do" Carlisle said smiling. "How did you know about that" I asked "Cassie likes fashion, she told me all out her competition that's on tomorrow" He said. I smiled. "Alright I have to go, bye" Carlisle said and started to walk away, "Wait Carlisle, come here" I said.

He came back, and I looked down at Cassie, "Darling, don't you wanna say bye to grandpa" I said smiling. I looked up at Carlisle and he was smiling. "Is that grandpa" Cassie asked. "Yes that's grandpa Carlisle" I said. Cassie jumped off my lap and hugged Carlisle leg. "It's nice to meet you grandpa" Cassie said.

Carlisle picked her up. "It's nice to meet you to, maybe you can meet grandma, soon" Carlisle said. I looked around the room and I saw Alice and the rest. She was looking at Carlisle and Cassie smiling. "Yer, I want to meet grandma, is she as stunning as you are" Cassie asked. We laughed.

"Yes she is, well I have to go now, and if you want the brace off her wrist for the modelling you can take it off, but when she is off stage she has to have it on" Carlisle said handing Cassie to me. "Ok thanks bye" I said. I gave him a hug and then he left. Alice came to me. "What was that" She asked. "Um he knows about Cassie and Edward now" I said as if it was nothing, "I am so proud of you" She said. "Thanks" I said.

"That's my grandpa" Cassie said pointing at Carlisle. We laughed and then we headed to the mall. After shopping and going out for dinner, I headed home and we all went to sleep. I woke up to my alarm clock. I got dressed into a white dress with all different colours on it and some white wedges (pics on profile) and then i grabbed the suitcase and put it at the door, I then woke Cassie up and I made breakfast and then we were out the door and hailing a taxi.

We got to the place were the competition was being held, and I was told the competition was starting in 1 hour and it was bathers first, so I started on her light makeup and doing her hair, 35 minuets later I was done and I was getting her outfit out. Her bathing suit was a 1 piece like everyone else's; it was orange and white stripes halter neck with a bow at the front (pic on profile).

The lady came up to us and told us we had to line up and the mothers and fathers to go outside to watch them walk. I lined Cassie up. "Ok Cassie this, is your bathers modelling, I want you to walk nicely, and I got a bucket and a spade here so you can walk down looking like your ready for the beach ok, mummy is going to watch from outside, so smile" I said.

I kissed her cheek and went out to the front. A couple little girls came out before Cassie, when Cassie came out, her hair was in soft curls, and she walked like an angel she stopped at the front of the runway, twirled, smiled and then walked back. I went back stage, and ran to Cassie.

"You did wonderful sweetie" I said twirling her around. She giggled, and we walked back to our dressing room and I changed her into her casual wear. Her casual wear was a black jean skirt with a pink top and pink ballet flats (Pic on profile. I put her hair into plats and then we went back to the lines.

I told Cassie to smile then went out front to watch. There was some people at the front and it looked like they were arguing about something, I couldn't see or hear them, so I just let it go, Cassie came down the runway smiling, she waved at me and blew a kiss to the audience and judges and then walked back. I walked back stage and did the same thing and changed Cassie into her formal clothes.

It was a blue dress; I put some light pink lip gloss on her and some blue eye shadow with a bit of sparkles around her eyes. Her hair was in soft curls down her back with a blue headband in her hair. I then walked her to her spot inline. "Excuse me are you Isabella Swan" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around slowly. "Um yes but call me Bella" I said. "Ok well I'm the famous Tanya Denali and could I please talk to you for a minuet" She asked. "Um sure" I said, we walked over to a little lounge and started talking. "Ok well, me and my co-star of the movie we will be in need a little girl to play our daughter, we have tried auditions, but we haven't found anyone, and we just saw your daughter up on stage and we think she would be great for this movie" Tanya said.

"Oh, um wow. You really want my daughter to be in a movie. Wow, um who's your co-star in the movie" I asked. "Oh I can't tell anyone, it's a surprise for everyone, so anyway would you like her to try it out" She said. "Oh um sure" I said. We continued talking for awhile, but then I remembered something. Cassie! "Sorry but I need to go" I said. "Oh no problem, have my card and call me when you make your decision" Tanya said.

I grabbed the card and hurried out of the room. I was looking around everywhere, and asking everyone I see, "Hey have you seen my daughter Cassie anywhere" I said to this lady and her daughter. "Oh yes some guy was holding her and she was crying, they went into your dressing room like 10 minuets ago" They lady said. "Thanks" I said, I hurried to my dressing room. "Cassie, Cassie are you in here" I said opening the door.

"Mummyyyyy" Cassie said, she was crying. She ran to me and I picked her up. "Thanks for taking care of Cas…." I stopped suddenly. The guy that helped Cassie was the one and only Edward Cullen!

Finally Edwards P.O.V!

Tanya and I needed a little girl for our movie so we came to a modelling show. We saw one girl we both liked, so Tanya got up before the last walk and went to go find her mother. I watched the little girl come down the runway. She was so cute.

After about 5 minuets after the final walk, I went to go find Tanya. I was walking around when I head a little girl crying, I turned the corner and saw it was the little girl that we wanted for the movie, the announcer said her name was Cassie. I walked up to her, and sat down next to her, I put my hand on her back. "Excuse me sweetie, are you alright" I asked softly.

She looked up at me and you could see her green eyes. She shook her head. "What's wrong" I asked. "I can't find my mummy" She sobbed. "Come here I will look with for your mummy with you" I said. I picked Cassie up and she sobbed into my neck. "What does mummy look like" I asked. "S-she has, brown hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a navy blue dress" Cassie said. "Ok sweetie lets find her" I said. We looked every where but could not find Cassie's mum. I decided that we should go to her dressing room and wait in there. After awhile the door opened. "Cassie, Cassie are you in here" The girl voice called. "Mummyyyyy" Cassie screamed running for the door. The door opened wide and I was in shock.

Was it just me or is that the girl I left 4 years ago hugging the little girl who called her mummy. She looked up and shock was written all over her face. "Bella, is that really you" I asked. She picked the little girl up, "Uh, um...hi" She said then looked down. I got off the chair I was sitting on and came to stand in front of her. "Bella, how are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, we are here on a holiday, and I'm alright, um I have to go" She said trying to get out the door. I grabbed her hand and told her to wait. "Bella, do you really have to go, we haven't seen each other for 4 years" I said. She stopped at looked me right in the eye. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

I looked down at Cassie. "Who's the father" I asked. "Its none of your business" She said. "Why are you so angry at me, what did I do" I asked. "You left me by myself, you didn't call any of us, and you didn't even come to vist for 4 years" She said. "I am so sorry I was just bus and stuff, will you please forgive me" I said looking right at her eyes.

"I don't know, but I am happy you didn't come back to us, we were all fine when you left" Bella said. "I have to go, I will say you said hi to your sister and your old friends" Bella said, and then she turned and walked away. I called her name but she didn't turn back. I walked outside at sat on a chair.

I messaged Tanya and told her were I was waiting. She came and saw me with my head in my hands. "What's wrong Edward" She asked. I looked up. "I just talked to the girl I was in love with 4 years ago" I said. "Oh" Tanya said, you could tell she didn't care.

"Well anyway, the little girl Cassie is 4 years old and her mum's name is Isabella Marie Swan and Cassie's full name is Cassie Anthony Masen Swan and Isabella said Cassie will love to do the movie" She said. I froze after she said Cassie's full name. It can't be, she would have told me. Just because me and Bella slept together doesn't mean Cassie is mine. But Cassie has my middle names, my colour Hair, and my colour eyes. I can't believe this; I have to go find Bella.

Why would she keep this from me!

A/N: End of chapter 3! I will be working on chapter 4, but I need at least 10 reviews, and then I will post chapter 4 up!

Thanks for reading! 


	4. I love you!

BPOV!

I walked away from Edward and stood by the stage waiting for them to call parents and kids on stage. All I kept thinking that Cassie was with her dad and she didn't even know!

They called us on stage and the announced the winners.

"Ok well we would like everyone here for coming to our event, so let's get onto the awards, coming in third place the little cutie Emily Lefevre" The host said.

A little girl with straight red hair walked up to the front (pic of little girl on profile), with her mother who had curly red hair, they grabbed there award and then stood on the side "Ok in second place we have Lily Lutz" The host said. A little girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes walked up with her mum who had brown hair and blue eyes (little girl on profile).

The grabbed there award and stood to the side. I hope Cassie wins this, she would love to win. "And last but no least, coming in first place, is... Cassie Swan" The host said. I smiled big and picked Cassie up and spun her around.

She laughed and I sat her on my hip as I walked forward. "Ok Congratz because you cam I first place, not only do you get a trophy, but you's and 1 more person have won a trip to Hawaii" The host said. Cassie clapped her hands.

Everyone laughed "Ok well cassie are you going to take daddy with you and mummy" The host said. "I don't know who my daddy is, but I have his hair and eyes, mummy said" Cassie told the host. I looked out to the audience and my eyes locked with Edwards.

I gave him a small smile, and then turned back to the host. "Oh ok well, maybe you can take an aunty or uncle" The host said. "Mummy can we take aunty tinkerbell" Cassie asked. "Maybe, we have to ask her" I said.

I needed to get off the stage and quick, Cassie was saying that she looked like Edward and the look on his face when she said it was like Edward knew Cassie was his, but when Cassie said aunty tinkerbell, I knew I had to just smile and try to get off the stage, Edward knew Alice as tinkerbell. "Ok well thank you everyone for being with us, come back next year, bye" The host said. Then I walked backstage with my Hawaii tickets and

Cassie's trophy. I walked to our dressing room, and helped Cassie change into her normal clothes and put her cast on her arm. Cassie was tired, so she fell asleep on the couch while I packed up all her clothes. The was a knock at the door, and the door opened. Edward came in and shut the door "Why didn't you tell me" he said loudly.

"Shhhhh" I said looking at Cassie as she stirred in her sleep. "Tell you what" I said standing up. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a daughter that is now about 3 or 4 years old?" He asked. "She's 4 years old and she's not your daughter" I said.

"Then explain to me why she has my colour eyes and my hair colour and explain why she said aunty tinkerbell, and if I remember correctly tinkerbell means my own a sister Alice" I said. I grabbed the packed suitcase and put it near the door.

"I was fine without you" I said, and started to walk to Cassie, but a hand around my wrist stopped me "You didn't answer my question" He said in an angry voice. "Ok first, you told me you wanted kids but only when you were in your 20's, second you wanted to become an actor your whole life and I didn't want to wreck that dream and third, I was just your best friend to you" I said.

"Ok well first, I don't care if I said 20's, I would of still looked after her, second you think I would choose acting over my own kid and third, I didn't think of you as my best friend, I thought of more!" I said. I was speechless, "I...uh...um" I said. Edward lifted my head.

"I loved you" Edward said. When he said those 3 words, the tears that had been building up in my eyes spilled over. I covered my face with my hands and I felt arms go around me. "I am so sorry" I kept apologizing. "Shhhhh, it will be alright" Edward was saying.

I kept crying and after awhile I stoped. "Bella are you going to tell Cassie that I am her father" Edward asked. I started crying again "I don't know" I said. I heard Cassie's voice. "Mummy why are you crying" Cassie said while hugging my leg. I bent down and picked her up she hugged my neck and patted my head. "Mummy, don't cry your to pretty to cry" Cassie said.

Edward and I laughed. I stopped crying and looked at Cassie then to Edward then back to Cassie. "Cassie do you want to meet daddy" I said. "Yes, mummy can I meet daddy" I said. "Cassie your daddy is in front of me" I said. Cassie looked at Edward, and smiled big. "DADDY" Cassie screamed and jumped out of my arms and into Edward.

"Daddy do you know, that mummy watches you on TV and that you are very pretty" Cassie said. "Oh does mummy watch me on TV" Edward said. "Yes all the time" Cassie said. I blushed then looked down. "Don't be shy Bella" Edward said. "Ok well we have to go, maybe we can go out to dinner and have a talk" I said.

"Sure, how about dinner tonight, I will pick you up at 7:30" Edward asked. "Um sure" I said. I wrote were I am staying. "Is Cassie going to come" he asked. "Um I don't really want her to be out in the spotlight right now" I said.

"Ok well, you and I can go out to dinner and have a talk about our situation" Edward said. I picked Cassie up from his arms. "What should I wear" I asked. "Something dressy but no dressy" Edward said. "Ok" I said.

Edward waved goodbye and walked out the door, so after awhile I left with Cassie, dropped Cassie's suite case at our hotel and then I went to Rosalie's hotel, I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. Jasper answered the door. "Hey, how did the competition go" He asked me.

"Look, look" Cassie said waving the trophy. "You came first Congratz munchkin" Jasper said. Cassie laughed and ran into the room. "Jasper I need to talk to you guys" I said. "Ok let me get all of them" Jasper said as I sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Bella, what did you wanna talk about" Emmett said coming into the lounge room holding Cassie who had fallen asleep, and Rosalie, Alice, and jasper sat down on the sofas.

"Um well, at the competition, um Edward was there and we talked and he found out about Cassie and when the host said that we will also get a trip to Hawaii and said to Cassie that she could get her dad to come to, but Cassie said she didn't know her dad, but she knew she had the same hair and eye colour and I looked at Edward and you could tell he knew, so when I was packing up, he came and we talked and um he knows he has Cassie as a daughter and Cassie knows that he is her father" I said quickly.

I looked at everyone and they all looked shocked. "OMG" Alice screamed. "Was he ok with it? What was Cassie reaction? What happened after that?" Rosalie asked. "Rose one question at a time, well he was more then ok with it, Cassie was excited and told him I watch him on TV all the time and um we are kinda gonna go to dinner tonight and talk about what is going to happen with us" I said.

Alice squealed and jumped off the couch and hugged me. "I am so happy for you" Alice said after she sat back down on the couch. We all laughed and talked for awhile until Alice said that she and Rosalie would get me dressed.

"Bella, I got you this dress today when I went shopping and I got you a nice ring, some bracelets, a new clutch and some heels wear it tonight. Go put it on, it's on my bed and then come here and let me do your make up" Alice said.

I went to her room and looked at the dress on the bed; it was the grey Petites Embellished trim dress that I looked at when we went shopping with Cassie, there was also a pair of black net ankle heels, fendi gathered clutch, some nice bracelets and a nice ring (Outfit in profile). I put the outfit on and walked back to Alice. She put my make up on and Rosalie did my hair in lose curls down my back.

"Are you sure it's alright if I leave Cassie here for tonight rose" I asked after grabbing my bag and keys ready to head to my hotel to wait for Edward. "Yes Bella and she will be fine, we will drop her off tomorrow, now go to your hotel and wait for Edward" Rose said. I kissed the sleeping Cassie goodbye and went back to my hotel to wait for Edward.

Once I got to my hotel, I saw that I had 5 minuets til it was 7:30. I quickly checked my self in the mirror and made sure I had my phone, money and my keys in my clutch, and then I sat on the couch and waited for Edward.

I can't believe that I told Edward and that tonight I am going to dinner with him, I can't believe what he said in the dressing room, he said that he loved me, LOVED, I loved him and I still do, I just hope he still loves me now.

Some knocked at the door. I jumped up quickly to find Edward there, he was wearing a white top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black stripped vest, black jeans and black shoes (outfit in profile). He had a dozen red rose in his hands and he was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Hey...uh…you um you look great" Edward said. I blushed and looked down. "Um thanks you look great as well" I said. "Thanks um these are for you" Edward said as he handed me the roses. "Oh you didn't need too, um come in I will just put the flowers in a vase then we can go" I said.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a vase with water and put the flowers in and then I went back to Edward. He walked me out and I locked the door behind me and then we went outside were I found a limo waiting for us. Edward opened my door and then sat next to me and the driver drove off.

"So Bella how's forks been" Edward asked. "Oh it's been good nothing really has changed" I said. "Oh ok, so uh what have you been doing in forks" He asked me. "Well I work at my friend Angela's café" I said. "Oh that's good" He said there was an a silence I thought that we should stop the small talk and start talking about what we needed to talk about.

"So, um are you happy about meeting Cassie" I asked. "Of course, I have missed out on her life for 4 years and I hope I don't miss out on anymore" Edward said looking into my eyes. I looked down "Sorry" I said. "For what" He said and lifted my face up. "I'm sorry that I kept you from your daughter for all these years" I said.

"Hey don't be sorry and it's our daughter, you told me about why you didn't tell me and I was angry, but I am happy that I know now and not find out that I have a daughter when she is like 24, and I am happy that I helped you make our child" Edward said.

I smiled. "Thanks for making this easy for me" I said. Edward smiled and looked down at my hand and then he grabbed it into one of his. "Where here, no-one cares who you are in here so there will mostly be no attention on us" Edward said.

He got out of the car and grabbed my hand and we walked into the restaurant, it was called Melisse (restaurant on profile). The host at the front led us to a table near the back. "Hi and welcome to Melisse, I am Heidi and I will be your server tonight, would you like to order some drinks now or wait for later when I you order your meal" Heidi said.

"Oh we will order our drinks now" Edward said. I looked at the drinks list, "I will have the grand cru champagne, what would you like Bella" Edward asked me. "Uh I will have the grand cru champagne as well" I said. Heidi wrote it down, looked at Edward and then looked at me with pure hate on her face then turned around and walked away.

"So just couldn't decide what drink to get" Edward asked smiling. "Actually the grand cru is my favourite champagne" I said. "Ah it's mine too" Edward said smiling. We talked causally while waiting for our champagne. "Ok are you ready to order" Heidi said after she gave us our champagne. "Yes I will have the Maine lobster" Edward said. "And I will have the Crispy Eastern Bass" I said. "Ok I will be back soon" Heidi said.

There was silence. "I think we should get the conversation over with" Edward said. "Ok then well, what's gonna happen with us" I asked. "Bella I don't know but I do know I want to be in yours and Cassie's life" Edward said.

"Edward, I…ah I don't know, we are in forks and you are in LA, and I have waited for this day to come and I want you to be with Cassie and I, but I just don't know" I said. Edward grabbed my hand and held it on the table.

"Bella I am having a break for like 3 weeks, I can come down to forks and stay with you and then maybe you can come back and live in LA with me for awhile" Edward said. Heidi put our food on the table and then left without a word.

"Edward I just don't know, I have a job there and all my friends live there and Cassie has her play group, and if I stayed here with you I would have no one" I said. "You could get a job over here and we could sign up Cassie in a play group in LA, and you will have me and my parents" I said.

"I don't know, let me think about it while I am on holiday and I will let you know 2 days before we leave, and by the way your dad knows about how your Cassie's father" I said. "Ok, anyway how does he know I have a daughter" Edward asked. I cut a bit of my food up and ate it before answering.

"Cassie is accident prone like I was and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I went to vist your parents while Cassie was at a day care and while we were at your

parents your dad got called to fill in for someone at the hospital and a while later I got a call from the day care telling me that Cassie had dislocated her wrist.

So I went to get her and signed the papers and the doctor that pushed her bone back into place and put the brace on, and he asked about the eye colour and hair colour and he found out so I told him, but Esme doesn't know yet" I said.

"Oh well we should tell her and Bella I have to say something" Edward said. I looked at him "yes" I said. "Um in the dressing room I told you I loved you, but I want you to know that I still love you" Edward said. I dropped my fork onto my plate.

"Edward, I love you still too" I said. We continued talking and eating and then he drove me home and walked me to my hotel door. "Thanks for tonight Edward, I had a great time" I said. "I did too maybe we can do it again" Edward said.

I nodded my head "yea maybe we can go to the beach with Cassie tomorrow" I said. "Give me your phone" He said. I handed him my phone and he added his phone number. "You can come to my private beach at my house because I know you don't want Cassie in the spotlight" He said. "Ok" I said.

"I'll pick you's up at 12:00pm" He said. I nodded. He started getting closer and then his perfect lips pressed against mine. It was a quick kiss but it still reminded me how much I loved his kissed. I said goodbye and walked into my hotel room changed into a tank top and some shorts and hopped into bed. I can wait for tomorrow!

Done chapter 4!

Tell me what you think about the story and if you have any ideas for my story tell me!

I will only post the new chapter if I get 15 reviews!

:p


	5. I am going to move to LA

A\N: Hey guy this is chapter 5 of my story. If you have any ideas for my next chapter please tell me when you review my story. Thanks so much for reading my story! Enjoy chapter 5:D

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face, and all that happened that night played through my head. I got up and looked out side, to see that it was sunny as usual. I walked inside just as the phone rang.

"Hello" I asked. "Tell us what happened" Alice said. "Every detail" Rosalie said. I told them every detail from when he picked me up til when I walked into the door. "Omg, I can't believe you kissed him" Rose said. "I know, I thought we would just talk, but I guess not, but I'm not complaining" I said.

We all laughed and talked some more. "Alright, I should go get ready and I will pick Cassie up in like 2 hours" I said. "Bella, I am so happy for you's right now, Cassie kept talking about Edward yesterday" Rose said. Hearing that Cassie was talking about" I said. "Sure, sure, now go and get ready" Rose said. "Ok bye" I said. "Good luck bye" Alice said.

I took a 30 minute showers then hopped out and got dressed. I put on a pink monokini and the put on a long pink summer dress (dress in profile), and some white gladiator heels (shoes in profile). I put some water proof eyeliner and mascara.

I looked at the time and it was 12:00pm. I grabbed a bag and put a cute pink bikini for Cassie in the bag with some small pink sandals for Cassie (Cassie's outfit in profile). After that I grabbed my bag and sat down and watched some TV, while waiting for Edward. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it, to see Edward.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, I was thinking should I just hug him and say hi or should I just say hi and no hug, I choose option 1. "Hey" I said as I hugged him and he hugged back and then kissed my cheek. "Hey, where's our beautiful daughter" Edward asked smiling.

I smiled back, "Oh um, she slept over at Rosalie's hotel last night, so uh could we go there and I will just get her changed and then we can go" I said. "Sure, come on lets go" Edward said. I grabbed my bag and the bag with Cassie's swimming stuff and then we were off.

"So, do you think they will be happy to see me" Edward asked me on our way up in the elevator. "Yer of course, they didn't like you after you left because you didn't contact us, but after a year they got over it, they will be so happy to see you now" I said just as the elevator doors opened.

I knocked on the hotel room door and Alice answered. "OMG Edward Hey how have you been" Alice said hugging him, "I've been great how about you" Edward asked. "Good, good" Alice said quickly.

"Bella Cassie's crying, she had another bad dream and has been crying for the last half hour asking for you, Emmett has her, they are in his room" Alice said. I ran to Emmett's room and grabbed Cassie and started to rock her in my arms. "Shhhhh, mummy's here it will be alright" I said.

Cassie looked up and looked at Edward who was talking to Emmett while she was still crying, "Daddy" She said, then she held her arms toward Edward he looked at me and I nodded and then he grabbed Cassie from my arms and into his, and then he started rocking her.

Everyone left while I sat on the bed and Edward sat down next to me. I looked down and Cassie who was starting to stop crying. "Your doing a good job" I said smiling at Edward. He smiled and then surprised me my leaning down and giving me a quick peck.

"Why don't you get her ready and I will catch up with the others quickly" Edward said. I nodded and he kissed Cassie on her forehead and then handed over Cassie" He left and I changed Cassie into her bikini and then put her over clothes on (over clothes on profile).

I picked her up and she hugged she hugged my neck tight while I held her with one arm and trying to juggle 3 other bags in my left hand. I walked out the door and saw that everyone was sitting down talking in the lounge room.

I put all the bags down on the floor and then sat down on the couch. "So are you all catching up good" I asked. "Yes, I am so happy for you both, now that Bella has seen you Edward she has been happier" Rose said.

"Yer I am happy that I met her now, and not 10 years later, but Bella has a point of being happy, she met me and Cassie met her dad" Edward said. I smiled. "I'll be back, I am just gonna go make Cassie a drink for the ride, so she won't be screaming" I said laughing at the memory when we went for a drive up to Port Angeles.

"Do you want me to hold her" Edward asked. I looked at him and said yes. "Cassie can you let go for 1 second darling daddy's going to hold you" I said. She let go of me and I handed her to Edward and she quickly hugged his neck.

I went into the kitchen and filled up her favourite cup with orange juice. I walked back in and we decided to go to the private beach now.

"So um we have a pool as well as the private beach, so if u get sick of the beach you can go to the pool or we can go inside and maybe watch some movies, or we can just talk outside" Edward said. "Oh ok that's good" I said. "So are you happy that your brothers going to get married" Edward asked.

"Yer of course, today they are doing guests and Rose asked me to be a bridesmaid, so yer, they are really great together" I said. We arrived and I couldn't believe this is where he is staying. It was really big; it was white and was a Versace beach house (beach house on profile).

He opened my door for me and then I picked Cassie up and walked into the house. The inside was even better, it was bright and open. I followed Edward to the backyard, admiring the rooms I went past.

The backyard had a big pool with a spa and then steps going down to the beach. We went down to the beach and I grabbed Cassie. "Cassie you have to wear your floaties, so don't take them off" I said.

"Hey if you want later I can teach her to swim in the pool" Edward said. "Oh that would be nice, thanks" I said. I put sunscreen on Cassie and then I tried putting sunscreen on my back but I couldn't rub it in on my back. "Here let me help" Edward said.

He sat behind me and started to rub in the sunscreen on my back and his hands stopped on my hips for about 5 seconds before he started rubbing in the sunscreen again. "All done" He said, then stood up and he put Cassie's floaties on and then we all went into the water.

We were swimming for awhile when Cassie asked Edward to pick her up, so he did. "Daddy, why were you gone" Cassie asked. "What do you mean sweet heart" I said. "Where were you, mummy watch you on TV, why you don't come home" Cassie asked.

Edward looked at me, smiled and then looked back at Cassie. "Uh I was working sweetie" He said. I wish he didn't say that lie, Cassie always new when someone was lying. Cassie looked down and frowned. "Oh ok, daddy why are you on TV" Cassie asked. "That's my job sweetie, daddy is an actor" Edward said.

"Ok, uh what's an actor" Cassie asked. Edward smiled and so did I. "An actor is someone who plays someone in a movie, daddy could even play a dinosaur" Edward said smiling. "Daddy I don't know what you mean, I don't like dinosaurs daddy, they scare me" Cassie said.

"Sweetie, you know Elf from the fairies" I said. Cassie nodded, "Well Elf is an actor and so is Harmony from the fairies, they can make you laugh or you could watch a scary movie were the actors in there make you feel scared, but daddy does acting so other people can have a laugh" I said.

"Oh ok, anyway daddy, have you watched the fairies before" Cassie said. We all laughed and then continued to swim for awhile, we asked if Cassie wanted to learn to swim in the pool but she said 'no, next time'. We went inside the house and Edward went into his room and changed while I went into the spare room with Cassie to change, I got ready and helped Cassie when she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sweetie what's wrong" I asked. "Daddy lied about why he was not home, Daddy doesn't like me" Cassie said the tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms and she put he r head into my neck balling her eyes out. "Sweetie daddy did lie, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, and I will find out why he lied."

I said rubbing her back. She nodded her head and continued to cry hard, as I just held her, someone knocked on the bedroom door and Edward walked in, he quickly came over to us and started rubbing Cassie's head. "Cassie why are you crying" Edward asked. She picked her head up and layed her head on the other side of my neck.

Edward looked up at me and I mouthed 'I'll tell you later. He nodded, "Uh ok, um it's getting late, do you want to stay for dinner and we can watch a movie" Edward asked. I thought for a second I like being around him so why not. "Sure, Cassie and I both like margarita pizza" I said.

Cool, Come I will show you the theatre room and I will just order the pizza. I followed him into the theatre room and sat down on a chair and laid Cassie down beside me, she had stopped crying by now but still had the frown on her face.

After Edward ordered our pizza he put a DVD in and then came to sit next to me, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I looked to the screen to see he had put on Shrek 3, I laughed at his movie choice. "What, you still like Shrek right" Edward asked worried. "Of course, me and Cassie favourite movie series are Shrek, I was always the princess and you were Shrek, now we have Cassie, she can be our little Shrek baby" I said laughing, Edward laughed too.

"MUMMY SHUT UP THE MOVIE IS ON" Cassie said loudly. "Excuse me young lady, you do not use that tone with me and were did you learn the word shut up from" I said looking down at Cassie with an angry look on my face. Cassie looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Mu...Mummy unc...Uncle Emmett t-told me" Cassie said, the tears came down and she started crying again. She climbed over me and sat down on the other side of Edward and put her tiny arms around Edwards's arms and cried. I layed my head on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked me. "Yes I am just so angry at Emmett right now, I am going to kill him" I said opening my eyes. Edward looked at Cassie and started talking to her. "Cassie it's alright mummy is just upset that you yelled at her, I know you like this movie but you have to say it nicely and if uncle Emmett tell you another word you go tell aunty Rosalie or mummy ok" Edward said.

Cassie nodded and came back over to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back. "Sorry mummy" She said. "It's alright, here lay down next to me and we will watch Shrek sweetie" I said. She layed down next to me and after about 10 minuets the pizza came and we ate and talked, then went back to watching the movie.

After about another 20 minuets I saw that Cassie was asleep I picked her up off of me and layed her down, her head on a pillow. I felt Edward staring at me so I turned my head to look at him.

He started coming closer to me and before I knew what I was doing, my lips touched his, he kissed me and I kissed back.

Liked were we were right her and I didn't want to move from were we were, we continued kissing and then he pulled away after awhile.

I layed my head on his chest and before I drifted off to sleep I thought about, if I was going to move up to L.A, I knew my answer straight away, I am happy with Edward and Cassie is so happy to know who her father is, so to answer my question the answer is, I am going to move to L.A!

A\N: That's the end of chapter 5! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon, please review my story and tell me what you liked or didn't like of my story, and even if you have any ideas of my next chapter! I need ideas!

Thanks for the people who review my story!!!! 


	6. Paparazzi and Pregnant!

A/N: Hey sorry for taking so long to update, I just had no idea what could happen. Anyway I am hoping for some more people telling be what they think of this story and I am hoping for everyone that reads this story to tell me some **idea's **for this story 3

I woke up from a peaceful sleep as the memories of last night came back to me. I got off the bed and went down stairs where I could here some voices talking. I walked into the kitchen and Saw Edward at the stove and Cassie sitting on a chair eating Pancakes. "Hey mummy, do you want some pancakes" Cassie said.

"No darling, but thanks for asking" I said as I kissed her forehead, Cassie asked to sit on my lap so I let her sit on my lap while she ate. "Would you like some coffee Bella" Edward said. "Yer sure" I said.

He made himself and I a coffee and we sat down eating, after eating I cleaned up the kitchen ignoring Edwards protest's to leave it. Edward picked Cassie up in his arms and walked to the living room and I followed.

"Hey Edward I am sorry I fell asleep, I should of just watched the movie and then caught a taxi home" I said. "No it is fine, it was no problem" Edward said. "Uh well thanks but I think we should head home now" I said. "Oh" Edward said his face dropping. "Mummy I wanna stay with daddy" Cassie said. "Uh I am not sure, uh it's up to daddy" Edward said. "Oh um why don't we all go out today, there is a circus in town" Edward said. "CIRCUS, Mummy can we please go please" Cassie said, I looked at her and she was doing her puppy dog face that reminded me of Edward, "Fine, but next time no using that puppy dog face, mummy is going to have a talk to uncle Emmett soon" I said. "Ok good, uh I will just go have a shower, and you can watch some TV while I get ready, and then I will drive you to your hotel to change" Edward said. "Ok thanks" I said, He walked up the stairs and I sat down on the couch with Cassie to watch some TV.

EPOV!

I walked up the stairs and went to my room, I grabbed a pale blue T-shirt and some light blue jeans (Clothes in profile) and then walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and I hoped in.

I can't believe that we kissed last night, what is going to happen now, the thought kept going through my head over and over again. I got out of the shower and got ready.

I was coming down the stairs and I heard the TV on I looked over at the TV and Bella standing up next to the couch. Hi-5 was on and Cassie was dancing and singing the theme song.

"1-2-3-4 HI-5, 1-2-3-4 HI-5, 1-2-3-4 HI-5 Ahhhhhhhhhh. Five in the air, lets do it together, Hi-5" Cassie sang. After she finish she clapped Alice style, I walked down the rest of the stairs and stood next to Bella. "Is that her favourite show" I said.

"Yer and it never gets old for her" Bella said. I laughed and so did she. "Come I will take you to your hotel to change" I said. We drove in silence and when we got to the hotel I saw paparazzi.

I parked the car and turned to Bella. "Bella I know you don't want Cassie in the spot light, and I saw some paparazzi, so I think we need to go in separate" I said. "Oh ok, uh you can go first and we will go after you" She said. We agreed and I walked up to the front only to be stopped by some paparazzi.

"So who is the new girl Edward, Are you seeing the girl you were with 2 days ago" The paparazzi asked. "I ah I don't know who you are talking about" I said confused.

"Look there she is" One of the paparazzi said. The paparazzi ran away from me and I turned my head to look at who they were running for. I looked and saw it was Bella. SHIT!

BPOV!

I started walking after Edward to see him talking to some paparazzi. One of them looked at me and screamed something, then everyone one of them came running towards me. I stood frozen not knowing what to do.

I hugged Cassie tighter. "Cassie don't talk alright" I said. She nodded. "Isabella, what is your relation with Edward?, Are you dating Edward Cullen?, who is this child?" They kept asking.

"Oh I" I said, I dint know what to say, I looked for Edward and saw that he was yelling at someone on the phone. I felt Cassie let go of my neck, but then noticed that one of them were trying to get her to look at them.

"Stop, don't touch her, let me out" I said. They didn't budge but they let go of Cassie, Cassie was crying into my neck holding on really tight.

"MOVE" someone yelled, the paparazzi moved out the way and I saw some security guards holding the paparazzi's back and I saw 1 guard and Edward come to me.

"Are you alright Bella" Edward asked. "Yes, I think we should get Cassie in side, someone tried to take her off me" I said. We made our way inside and we hopped into an elevator with Cassie still crying.

Edward rubbed Cassie's back while saying 'Its ok Sweetheart'. "Mum-mummy" Cassie cried. "Its ok darling, mummy's here" I said. We got off the elevator and went into my hotel room.

"Here Edward hold Cassie, watch out she is like Alice, small but strong" I said. I handed Cassie to him and went to the kitchen and warmed up some milk.

I walked into the lounge room, and saw Edward bouncing Cassie on his leg while staring at her arm. Edward saw me and called me over. "She has a red hand mark on her arm" Edward said.

"Omg I am going to kill whoever did that to her" I said. "Its ok Bella, she is not bleeding or she is not shouting when I touch it, she just needs some ice, why don't you go get ready and I will call room service for an ice pack and I will give her, her bottle" Edward said, "Uh ok" I said.

I walked into my room, and went to the bathroom, after having a quick wash I hopped out, put a towel around myself and went into my room. I put on a white tank top and put on a blue and white striped skirt.

I put some white gladiator heels on. I dried my hair and left it down; I put some mascara on and put some earrings and a bracelet on. I walked out of my room to see Edward rocking Cassie gently while she is sleeping.

"God she has been sleepy a lot lately" I said. "Oh your ready, Uh I know the incident that just happened so I completely understand if u don't wanna go out in public, but if u do wanna go out then, we can go through the back of the circus" Edward said.

"I wanna go out" Uh here, I will go change Cassie quickly and then we can go. I changed her slowly, letting her sleep, once we were out of my hotel room Edward led me to the back of the hotel to where his car had been dropped off.

We were driving in silence, when he asked a question. "Bella, why was Cassie upset with me yesterday after the beach when she was crying" Edward asked.

"Oh well she can tell when people lie, and when u said you had been working, she knew it was a lie and she thought you didn't love her, because you lied, but I calmed her down" I said. "Oh ok" Edward said.

We arrived at the circus and Edward went up to a security guard and told him what was happening, while I woke up Cassie. We walked into the circus and took a seat at the front row.

The show started and it was great the clowns came out in a small car and were running around the front of the stage until they heard Cassie laugh. "Why are you laughing little cutie" The clown asked.

"At you, you have a red nose" Cassie said and squeezed his nose. Everyone laughed. "So you like my red nose, do you want a red nose" The clown asked.

She nodded excitedly, the clown went into his car and came back out and put a red nose of her nose. "Now you look like me" The clown said. We all laughed.

"Mr. Clown, are you Rudolf's uncle, because you both have red noses" Cassie said. "No, but I want to be" We laughed and the show continued on.

After the show finished we bought a show bag for Cassie and then went back to the car. "So Cassie did you like the circus" Edward asked. "Yes can we do it again" Cassie said. They continued talking and my phone vibrated telling me I had a message.

**Bella dinner and my hotel**

**if you're with Edward tell him**

**to come to, and Cassie too!**

**7:00pm be there!**

**Luv rose 3 **

I turned to Edward. "Hey rose wants you to come to dinner tonight" I said. "Sure that would be no problem" Edward said. I quickly texted her back.

**Rose, we will all**

**be there luv ya to**

**Bella 3**

We drove in silence and then we arrived at the back of my hotel. "Well this was fun, uh maybe we can do it again" I said. "Sure uh well I will pick you up at 7:45" Edward said, I nodded.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek, but when he pulled away he looked at me in my eyes then leaned in and gave be a soft kiss. I kissed back but then pulled apart remembering Cassie was still in the car.

I hopped out of the car, and grabbed Cassie and walked back inside. I wanted to waste time so I cleaned the house while Cassie played with the toys from the show bag. I was finished cleaning and I had 2 hours to get ready, I couldn't be bothered changing so I left the same clothes on and just sat down to watch some TV.

"Hi I'm Ryan seacrest, and today we have some new gossip of The Edward Cullen. It seem that he has a new lady, we have some photo's of them out to dinner holding hands and even today we got some footage on tape, check it out.

It showed me and Edward at the hotel and Cassie crying.

"Well it looks complicated to me, so, that is all we have for today, Thanks for watching, goodbye" Ryan said.

I looked at the TV shocked. I heard my phone ringing and it was rose, she kept asking what happened but I told her that I will tell her later. I turned off the TV, and decided a little nap wouldn't be bad.

I went to Cassie's room to find she was asleep, so I put her in her bed and the went to my room but an arm on so I will wake up at 7:10, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep dreaming dreams about Edward.

I woke up from my dreams to my alarm clock going off. I got up fixed my hair, got a bottle of orange juice for Cassie, woke her up fed her, put some toys in a bag and then by the time I was done with that, the doorbell rang.

I answered the door to see Edward there. "Hey are you ready to go" Edward asked. "Yer sure. I grabbed mine and Cassie's bag and Edward grabbed Cassie. I locked the door and we made our way down the stairs.

We drove in silence and once we arrived at Rose's hotel we went up to her room, and I knocked 3 times before Emmett opened the door.

"Where is my Cinderella" Emmett said. "Right here Uncle Emmett" Cassie said. I laughed as Emmett grabbed Cassie and started making farting sounds while flowing on her stomach.

Edward and I walked into the room and Edward went to follow Emmett and I went into the kitchen to help Rosalie out.

"Hey rose, do you need any help" I asked. "Yer can you set the table please" She said. I nodded, I set the table and brang more seats out, and after that I went into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella ah I have to tell you and Alice something, Alice just got here and is waiting in my room for us come. I followed her and we all sat on her bed.

"So what did you want to tell us rose" Alice said. "I uh I'm…I'm pregnant" Rosalie said. "OMG" both me and rose said loudly.

So that's the end of chapter 6, just remember if you don't want me to take to long you have to give me ideas for this story!

Thanks to all my readers, the more idea's the more quicker the chapter comes out! 3


	7. father daughter day and hospital!

**A/N: Now for chapter 7!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**I want to thank Flora73 for give me some ideas! They were great ideas and I am using them all thank you so much!**

**Once again I really want everyone to not just write great chapter, I want you to tell me some ideas for my story!**

**Enjoy chapter 7! **

* * *

"Shhhhh" Rosalie said. "When, how" I asked. "Ok well, um 2 months ago I kept throwing up every morning, and I thought it was the flu, so I went to the doctors when Emmett was at work, and I found out there" Rosalie said.

"Omg rose I am so happy for you, does Emmett know" Alice said. "Uh that's the problem, he doesn't know and I am 2 months along, and I don't know if he wants a child" Rose said.

"Rosalie you have to tell my brother, he will have to find out anyway and of course he wants a child, have you seen him with Cassie" I said. "Exactly Rose, ok you need to tell him" Alice said.

"I will I just don't know when to te…." Rose was talking but got interrupted by the door opening. Emmett poked his head in. "Is dinner ready yet I'm hungry" Emmett said.

"EMMETT you did not just interrupt me while I was talking about something" Rosalie said in a mean voice. "Uh...I" Emmett said but got interrupter by Rose.

"LEAVE, dinner will be ready in a sec" Rose said. Emmett looked shocked, he closed the door and I looked at Rosalie. "And here comes the hormones" I said laughing.

"They have already came, and I am not happy that I am kinda showing already and that I tell Emmett to stay away from me at night" Rose said tears forming in her eyes.

"I hate being like this around him, I have to tell him" Rose said, and we nodded. "Ok well come you can go tell them dinner is ready and then you can go sit down and me and Bella will bring the stuff out" Alice said.

We walked out of the room and rose went to get the rest. Me and Alice brought the rest of the stuff out and placed it on the table. I sat down next to Edward and Cassie was on Edwards left.

I looked to my right and Rose was there she was looking at Cassie; I took hold of her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me and smiled then looked to Emmett.

I let go of her hand and I reached over for her other hand and placed it on Emmett's and then quickly took my hand away.

We started eating and I saw Rose eating lots, I smiled remembering what I was like with Cassie. We ate dinner in silence and then went to sit down and watch a movie.

We were watching transformers 2 when Cassie fell asleep, Edward and I went into the spare hotel bedroom and we put her under the sheets we kissed her forehead and then came back out to the lounge room.

We saw rose coming out of the Kitchen with 2 big bags of chips and some left over chicken from dinner. She said down next to Emmett and started opening both packets of chip and eating the chips and chicken.

About 5 minuets later Emmett said something. "Rosalie I think you better stop eating or your gonna put heaps of weight on, I think you already have put some weight on" Emmett said.

Rose got a murderess glare on her face, she turned to Emmett. "WELL I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM TRYING TO FEED MTSELF AND OUR CHILD" Rose said.

She stormed out of the building and Emmett looked shocked, he got up to leave but I stoped him. "Emmett she needs time to calm down, Alice I will talk to the guys you go get Rosalie" I said.

Alice got up straightaway and walked out the door closing it behind her. "Ok Emmett I need you to calm down" I said. "How am I meant to calm down if my soon to be wife just told me that we have a child and then walked away, she hates me" Emmett said.

"Emmett, she was going to tell you and talked about it today with us and Emmett you remember me when I was pregnant with Cassie, she walked out and was angry because of the hormones" I said.

"Ok Ok, I need to see her" Emmett said trying to get up from the couch. "No Emmett I will text Alice and tell her to tell me when rose has calmed down so you can go talk to her" I said.

"Fine" He said. I texted Alice and then sat on the couch next to Emmett and rubbed his back. I was tired and about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and it was Alice.

"Hey Emmett you can go talk to her she is on the beach sitting down" I said. "Ok thanks" He said. He ran out the door and Alice came in. She sat on jaspers lap and layed her head against his chest.

"She is going to tell him everything and I said we will leave" Alice said. "Ok I will just go get Cassie" I said, I was about to stand up when Edward stopped me. "You're tired, I will go get her" Edward said.

As I waited, I closed my eyes and the last thing I knew, I was asleep. I woke up to someone carrying me. "Edward?" I murmured.

"Its ok Bella go back to sleep, Cassie is asleep I am bring you to your bed" He said. He tried putting me down, but my arms rapped tightly around him.

"Stay" I said sleepily. I was put on the bed and I could feel Edward behind me. "Goodnight" I murmured. He put his arms around my waist and then I feel asleep straight away.

I woke up in the morning, with Edwards arms still rapped around me. My head was tucked under his chin. I was about to go back to sleep when Cassie came running in and jumped on Edward.

"Daddy, Daddy" Cassie said. Edward rolled on his back bringing me with him so my chest was on his chest. He took Cassie and layed her down on the other side of him.

"Cassie, why are you awake so early" Edward asked Cassie. Cassie didn't answer she just got up and jumped on the bed. "She's like a minnie Alice' Edward said. I laughed.

"Yer, and right now she is thinking like Emmett, she wants food" I said. Cassie sweetie what do you want for breakfast" I asked. "Mummy, can I have French toast" Cassie said.

"Sure you can sweetie, here lay down with daddy and mummy will make you breakfast" I said. I got up from my bed and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Edward, I wanna know if you want to take Cassie out for a like father daughter day today, because Rosalie wants to look and some stuff for the wedding like the plates and the glasses, and I think it would be good for you's to go out and have some fun" I said.

"Sure, and I was thinking maybe we can show Cassie who her grandma and grandpa are" Edward said. "Yer I think she should like that" I said.

I left the room and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I heard the TV go on and I heard HI-5 on. I was cooking when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and Edward was there.

"Oh, Cassie let you go ha" I said smiling" Edward smiled then moved closer, he kept getting closer til our foreheads were together. I leaned forward and he quickly captured my lips with his.

We kissed passionately for awhile and then I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and we battled for dominance but I let him win.

We kept kissing until I heard Cassie. "Mummy Daddy what are you doing" Cassie asked. We quickly stopped kissing and stepped apart.

"Nothing sweetie, um breakfast is ready go sit down at the table" I said. I looked at Edward and he flashed his crooked smile, I smiled back but turned to the cupboard and got three plates out and put the French toast on them.

I put the plates on the table and started to help Cassie cut her food up. Once we were all done, I got up and went to grab the plates, but Edward stopped me. "Its alright I will do the dishes you can go get changed" He said.

"Thanks" I said. I walked to my room and took a 30 minuet shower and then dried my hair and put on an orange maxi dress and my Hanna sandals. (clothes on profile)

I grabbed my bag with my phone, money and the rest. I went into Cassie's room and pulled out her clothes and layed them on the bed. I walked out of her room and I saw Edward and Cassie watching some TV.

I walked over and sat down on the couch. Cassie came and sat on my lap. "Mummy, I like your dress" Cassie said. "Thanks darling, mummy is going out with Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie, so you and daddy are going to have a fun day today" I said.

"Oh, daddy where are we going" Cassie asked. "It's a surprise" Edward said. I smiled then felt my phone vibrate.

Bells come meet me at

Rosalie's hotel!

You better be here in

10 minuets!

Luv always Alice 3

"Oh Cassie, come quickly, I have to give you a quick bath or Alice is going to be angry if I am not on time" I said. Cassie quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the bath room.

I followed and put the water on straight away. "When does Alice want you there" Edward asked. "She said I have to be there in 10 minuets and it takes 5 to get there" I said.

"If you want I could give her a bath and you can quickly go" Edward said. "Um I don't know, if she would be comfortable with that, uh but I really need to go.

Um Cassie, would you be ok if daddy helps you have your bath" I said. "It's ok, daddy can play Barbies with me" Cassie said.

"Ok, well have fun with daddy" I said. I kissed her cheek and turned to Edward, "Thanks for this, um I might not be here before you so you can drop Cassie off, so um would you mind staying here with Cassie til I come back" I said.

"Of course" Edward said. "Ok here's the spare key, thanks for this and um watch out for the paparazzi Cassie is claustrophobic" I said. I kissed his cheek and walked out the door smiling.

I went out to my car that I rented and drove. I arrived at Rosalie's hotel and once I was in the door, I was pushed out again.

"Come on we have to go look at materials for the bridesmaids" Rosalie said. I got into my rented car and we drove to get material.

**EPOV!**

After I gave Cassie a bath well I think the bath was mostly Cassie talking about her Barbies and making me play with them.

I got Cassie dressed with the clothes Bella left on her Cassie's bed (clothes on profile) and then I brang Cassie with me down to my car and grabbed my spare clothes that I left in my car and went back up to the apartment and changed my clothes then we were off. (clothes on profile)

It was quiet in the car for about 20 minuets until Cassie spoke. "Daddy, can you please tell me where we are going" Cassie said.

I turned to her and smiled. "Darling daddy can't tell you but we are at the place where we are going to have fun. I took Cassie out of her car seat and grabbed her hand.

I walked into the arena and found our seats at the front. "Daddy, what are we doi..." Cassie didn't get to finish her sentence because HI-5 ran on stage. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Cassie screamed.

"KELLIE" she screamed. I laughed. I listened to all there songs and watched as danced. The show went on for 2 hours and after that we walked around the park with me wearing my sunglasses and a hat.

"Daddy did you like Kellie" Cassie asked as we walked in the park holding hands. "Yes I did" I said. "I think they are really really really good dancers" Cassie said.

"I think they are good dancers but you're even better" I said smiling. She giggled her cute laugh. We walked around and found a playground.

Cassie ran to the playground pulling me with her. She sat on the swing and made me push her. She laughed and it reminded me on Bella when she is young.

Thinking of Bella and all the times we hung out, it made me sad that I left her, when she needed me the most. I really hope she will stay in LA.

I need to know what is happening with us, first we kiss passionately and then the next day she kissed my cheek. I really need to ask her someone questions when she comes home. I checked the time and it was 3:00pm.

We really need to go home and Cassie was hungry so I got her an ice cream on the way back to the apartment. We were in the car when Cassie asked a question.

"Daddy, why don't you live with me and mummy?" Cassie asked. "Um daddy has a lot of work to do and we live a long way from each other, but mummy and me are going to talk so maybe we can all live together darling" I said.

"Oh, ok" Cassie said. It was quiet and when we got to the apartment Cassie went over to the TV and started watching Dora the Explorer.

I locked the door and layed down on the couch. I watched as she answered Dora's questions, it was so cute. I really love Cassie with all my heart and I think I love Bella to, but I never have stopped loving Bella and I hope she hasn't stopped loving me!

It is 5:30 now and I message Bella to ask what time she would be back so I could surprise her with dinner.

_Bella, just wanted to_

_Know when you will_

_Be coming home?_

_Text back!_

_3 Edward_

I waited for 5 minuets til I got a message back.

_Edward, I should_

_Be Back like in_

_20 minuets Rose_

_Is just paying_

_For Some stuff!_

_3 Bella_

I got up quickly and started making dinner. I knew Bella liked glazed tomato and pineapple chicken, so I check if she had the entire ingredients and I saw she did so I started making it.

I placed all the stuff on the table and check the time. 6:00pm. I wonder where she is. I waited for another five minuets and Cassie ate her food straight away and then went back to watching TV, I was waiting and checked the time.

The time was 6:15, I stated to get worried so I decided I should call her. I rang her phone and No body answered. Hmm that's odd. I rang Rosalie's phone. "Hello" She answered.

"Hey rose is Bella there" I asked. "Uh no" She said. "Oh ok maybe she is with Alice" I said. "Alice is over my apartment "Rose said.

I was definably worried now. "Rose when did Bella leave your house" I said threw clenched teeth. "Um she left about 15 minuets ago, why, what's wrong Edward" Rose asked.

"Rose she isn't back yet and I know for a fact that there is no traffic at this hour of the day and it only takes 5 minuets to from your apartment to hers" I said.

"Oh did you ring her" Rose asked. "Yer I did but she didn't answer and I am sure that she always answers and she checks her phone every 15 minuets" I said.

"What, sorry I didn't here you I am outside and there is an accident like 300 meters in front of my hotel and there is a lot of sirens going off" Rose said.

I suddenly had a bad feeling. "Rosalie do you think you can go walk down to were the accident is just to make sure it's not Bella" I said. "Oh of course, but I think it wont be Bella, she is very careful driving never had any trouble" Rose said.

"Ok um rose I am just gonna let you get to the place call me back when you get there" I said. "Ok" Rosalie said and then hung up. I paced around the kitchen for about 5 minuets until I got a call from Rosalie. "Rose is it ok" I said.

"E-Edward you ne-need to g-get d-d-down here f-fast" Rosalie said crying. "I closed the phone as quickly as possible. I grabbed Cassie and was out the door faster then you can even imagine.

I drove fast down the streets and I finally saw all the ambulances and police. I jumped out of the car and grabbed Cassie. I was running towards the accident when someone pulled me back.

It was Emmett. Rosalie and Alice balling there eyes out and jasper and Emmett comforting them. "They won't let you through, I am her brother and they didn't even let me in" Emmett said.

Tears were gushing down my cheeks and I handed Cassie to Alice. "Well I am going to get in" I said. I ran forward and found a cop; he stopped me from going in.

"I am sorry but we can't let you in" The cop said. "I have to get in, I am sorry but I really need to see Bella" I said, and then I got around the cop and ran forward.

What I saw next was shocked me. Bella was lying in a stretcher and she had a lot of blood on her. "Bella, Bella" I screamed. I pushed through some people and made it to the stretcher.

I grabbed her hand and looked at the people around the stretcher. "What happened" I asked tears coming down fast. "Excuse me; you are not supposed to be here" Some one said.

"I don't care, I love this girl tell me what happened" I screamed. Someone sighed. "The paparazzi surrounded the car and she got away from them and was driving fast and some more paparazzi came in front of her car and she got scarred and lost control of the car and got hit my a truck" The person said.

I cried more. "I am so sorry Bella, I am so sorry I am going to kill the paparazzi" I said, and then kissed her hand. Put her in the ambulance I am coming I will be back in 1 sec.

I ran back to the rest. They were still crying. "What happened to her' they asked. "Got scared because the paparazzi jumped out in front of her and she lost control of the car and hit a truck" I said.

"I am going in the ambulance with her, here take my keys you can take my car, I will meet you there" I said. "I went to Cassie and she said mummy.

"Cassie mummy will be alright" I said and then kissed her cheek. I turned away quickly and then jumped into the ambulance and held Bella's hand the whole way to the hospital!

**The end of chapter 7!**

**Hope I get lots of reviews!**

**Give me ideas please!**


	8. AN!

**A/N: Hey sorry if you thought this is a chapter, but it's not.**

**I have put a poll up on my profile about a new story.**

**I want to write two stories so plz vote!**

**My secret might be updated this week or next week.**

**And once again if you have any ideas please tell me.**

**I really need some ideas!**

**Luv Sarah-Pattinson xoxo**


	9. Coma and I

A/N- Ok now for chapter 8! Enjoy!

EPOV!

I can't believe where I am. I am watching the person I love, in a stretcher and people are strapping stuff onto her and wiping blood off of her. We arrived at the hospital and I grabbed her hand tight. I followed them to the door when they tried to stop me.

"I am sorry but you are gonna have to let her go, so we can take care of her" One of the doctors said. "NO, I am not leaving Bella" I said. "I know you don't want to, but the faster you let go, the faster we can help her" They said.

I was still crying. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her hand and then let them take her. I sat down on the chairs and put my head in my hands and then cried. I felt someone's arms around me and I looked up to see Alice hugging me.

I hugged her back and wiped my tears before Cassie saw. "Is she alright" Alice asked as the rest sat down. "I don't know we have to wait til a doctor comes out and tell us" I said. "Daddy?" Cassie said.

"Come here sweetie" I said and sat her on my lap. "Daddy, what's wrong with mummy" She asked. "Sweetie, mummy has gotten hurt and she is going to be taken care of by some nice people" I said.

"But, I want mummy now" She said. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Cassie, if you want mummy we have to wait so she can get better" I said. "Ok" She said, and then yawned.

"Go to sleep Cassie" I said. She nodded and then fell asleep in my arms. "Hey Edward, I think you should set up an interview and talk about the paparazzi" Emmett said. "I am, but not now" I said. They all nodded and we sat all quietly waiting for any news on Bella. I can't believe this is happening to me.

I waited and wait and just kept on kissing Cassie's head. And after 3 hours, a doctor came out and called Bella's name. I called the doctor over and he stood in front of us with a clip board.

"Hi I'm doctor Masen and I have been treating Bella. She had to go into surgery, and we found out what injury's she had, She has got 4 broken ribs, a crack in her skull, a fractured wrist and ankle, I am sorry to tell you that she is in a coma, but we are predicting that she should only be in a coma for about 1-2 weeks the longest" Doctor Masen said.

I was shocked. I thought it would be so much worse then that but I am still worried about her. "Thank you for telling us, can we go in and see her?" I asked. "Yes you can, is there any of you that are going to stay with Bella tonight.

"Yes would I be able to stay here with our daughter" I said. "Of course, thanks I will get 1 fold out bed that would fit both of you" Doctor Masen said and then he told us to follow him.

We followed him and he brought us to Bella's room. I hated seeing her strapped to all these machines, but I am going to have to deal with it. 'Even in a coma, she looks beautiful' I thought as I sat down in a chair next to her bed.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her hand and kept on saying 'I'm here' over and over again. Doctor Masen put a bed out and I layed Cassie down in the bed and tucked her in.

After awhile it was 1:30 in the morning and the gang thought they should go home. "Ok well, I will come by tomorrow call me if you need anything" Rosalie said as she hugged me by. The rest of the gang hugged me goodbye and then left me to watch my beautiful Bella in a coma.

I woke up to someone pulling on my pants. I opened my eyes to see Cassie staring at me. "Daddy, I'm hungry" Cassie said. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 10:00am. "Ok, I will get Aunty Rosalie to go get some pancakes and orange juice for you" I said picking her up.

She smiled and I rang Rosalie. "Hello" She answered. "Hey rose, it's Edward, uh I was wondering if you could bring some stuff down for Cassie" I said.

"Yer sure, what stuff" She asked. "Uh can you get her some pancakes and an orange juice and maybe a colouring book with coloured pencils" I said. "Yer sure I will be there soon" She said. I said bye and than hung up the phone.

I turned around to face Bella and saw Cassie sitting on Bella's legs. "Cassie" I said, picking her up and sitting her on the side of the bed.

"You can't sit on mummy, you can sit on the side of the bed" I said. She nodded, "Daddy, mummy won't listen to me, I told her to wake up, but she isn't waking up" Cassie said.

"I know sweetie, but mummy is in a coma, do you know what a coma is" I asked her. She shook her head. "A coma is when someone got hurt and has fallen asleep for awhile" I said choosing my words carefully.

"When's mummy going to wake up? I want her up now" She asked me with a little pout. "Mummy is taking her time, so she can get better and wake up.

"Mummy will wake up soon ok" I said. She smiled and started playing with Bella's fingers. I sat for a while watching Cassie, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I called. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came in and they all sat down on the chairs.

"How's Bella" Jasper asked. "She is doing well" I said. Who wants to feed Cassie?" asked Rosalie. "Me, me" Emmett said. I laughed at how eager he was.

"What, don't laugh, I have to practice for my little son" Emmett said smiling and patted Rosalie's stomach. Rose laughed then stopped. "How funny Emmett, I know you want your little footy kicking son, but I think it is going to be our little shopping girl." Rose said.

"Whatever, I want a boy" Emmett said. "Hey Emmett, don't say Rosalie is wrong, do you remember when Bella was pregnant with Cassie and she got angry at you because u said stop eating to much chips or her baby would be a chip" Jasper said.

"Your right Jasper, I'm sorry baby forgive me" Emmett said. Rosalie looked at him and then smiled. "Of course baby, but you say one thing I will not talk to you again" Rosalie said.

We sat in the room and talked, and my hand still stayed with in Bella's. Emmett was helping Cassie colour and draw. It was quiet for a while and then I saw Emmett asleep holding Cassie and Cassie was looking around in Rosalie and Alice's bags and then turned to Emmett with something in my hand that I couldn't see.

I was about to ask Cassie but then Doctor Masen came in. "How are we all today?" He asked. I smiled at him and the rest said good except for Emmett because he was asleep.

"Ok well I am just going to check her machines and see how she is doing" He said. He started checking all the machines and wires and then wrote some stuff down on his clip board.

"Well, Mr Cullen it seems she is healing at a fast pace and should wake up in about 1 week" Doctor Masen said. "That's great news thank you Doctor Masen" I said. "Thank you, I will be back later to check on her" He said and then left the room.

We all talked, but I wasn't really paying attention to them, I was just looking at Bella and thinking about her Emmett woke up while Cassie was doing something to Emmett's face, Cassie quickly jumped off his lap and she ran to me and I sat her on my lap while she was laughing I looked at Emmett and the whole room burst out laughing.

Cassie had put all kind of makeup of Emmett and it was all bright colours. "What are you's all laughing at" He asked us all, we couldn't even talk so Rosalie handed him a mirror from her purse.

"Who did this to me" Emmett said. Cassie looked at Emmett "Me" She said laughing. "Because you did that to me I am going to have to tickle you" Emmett said. Cassie hugged onto my arm tight but Emmett still got her.

Cassie ran around the hospital room and Emmett chased her tickling her. The day went quick at the gang went out and bought me and Cassie lunch and dinner. Emmett got all the makeup with the help of Rosalie and Alice.

They left after dinner I put Cassie to bed and then sat on the chair looking at Bella, when it came to 1:00am; I decided to go to sleep. I didn't want to wake Cassie up, so I slept for the second night on the uncomfortable chair.

I woke up to someone calling my name. "Edward, Edward wake up" A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see the one and only Alice. "What do you want" I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Edward did you sleep on this chair the whole night" She asked. "I could say yes but I think I only got 4 hours sleep" I said, closing my eyes.

"Edward, why didn't you sleep on the bed with Cassie?" Alice asked. "Because I don't want to squash her and she looked to cute for me to wake her up so she can move over" I said.

"Edward you need sleep badly, you and Cassie can go to Bella's hotel room or your house and sleep there alright" Alice said.

"No, No. I'm not leaving Bella" I said with wide eyes. "Edward, you are going to go home when we go home and you are going to have a peaceful sleep and then you can come back in the morning" She said.

"I don't think I can something bad could happen to her" I said looking down at Bella. "She will be fine alright, now get up and I brang some clothes for you so go get changed in the hospital and I will go get some breakfast with Cassie" Alice said.

Alice gave me the clothes and I walked to Cassie, said good morning sweetie and kissed her fore head and then went to the bathroom and changed my clothes quickly and then rushed into the room and kissed Bella's hand and held her hand.

Five days went past the same as usual and it was the day Bella was scheduled to wake up. Doctor Masen came in and out checking her to make sure she is ok.

Cassie slept over Alice's house last night so I was alone with Bella. It was lunch time and I was drinking a coffee and holding Bella's hand when her finger twitched, I froze and looked at her hand.

It twitched again. "Bella can you hear me, open you eyes" Nothing happened. "Bella if you can hear me move your fingers" I said. Her fingers moved and I was so happy I held both her hands waiting for something else to happen.

I waited 5 minutes and the best thing happened, her eyes flicked open and shut and then open again, she stared at me and then she talked. "Edward where am I" She asked. "Your finally awake, you are in the hospital Bella" I said squeezing her hand.

"Why am I in the hospital?" She asked. "You were driving home after shopping with Rosalie and Alice, and you texted me and told me you would be home soon, and I waited and waited so I called rose and she told me that you had went home ages ago." I said.

"I was so worried because rose told me there was an accident a couple blocks away from her, so she went to check for me and we found out it was you, paparazzi was following you and you lost control of your car because some jumped out in front of you and your car hit a truck" I said.

"Wow that really happened" She said. "Yes it did, one second Bella I will text rose and Alice and tell them you're awake" I said. I texted them and then hit the button above her head so the doctor could come.

"What do you mean I'm awake" She asked. "You were in a coma for 1 week" I said. She just nodded and then the door opened and Doctor Masen walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Masen Isabella, and I have been treating you here" He said. "It's Bella and uh thanks" Bella said. "Ok well, has Mr Cullen told you what happened?" He asked. "Yes he has, uh what did I get hurt?" Bella asked.

"Well, you had four broken ribs, a crack in your skull and a fractured wrist and ankle. You were healing really fast and I will just have a quick check to see if you are alright to leave soon" He said.

He checked her wrist and ankle at then he checked her stomach and then checked her skull. "Ok well everything seems to be healed, but just to make sure don't use your wrist to much and try to stop walking so your sore ankle is all good" He said.

"Ok, um when will I be able to get out?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but I thinking with the way you have been healing, you should be heading home today" He said. She nodded and then he walked out the door.

It was quiet and then Bella talked. "Oh No, where's Cassie, Where is she, she's not here" She kept on talking. I grabbed her face into my hands trying to shush her. "Bella, Bella, shhhhh, its ok. Cassie is with Alice ok, she's with Alice." I said.

"Why is she there?" She asked. "She needed to sleep in a real bed, not some hospital bed" I said. "Oh yer, but um if I was in a coma for 1 week wouldn't they gone home already" She asked.

"They didn't want to leave you, by your self here" I said to her. "But I wont be alone, I would be with you" She said. "Uh, true, but I think they thought you would feel weird staying with me" I said. "Well they are wrong" She said.

It was quiet and then the door opened at the gang all came in. Cassie ran to the bed, and I picked her up so she could sit on the side of the bed. "Mummy, you're awake" She said smiling.

Bella held her arms out for her and Cassie layed down beside Bella hugging her. "Yer, I am sweetie, what did you do while I was asleep?" She asked. "Well I drawed some pictures" Cassie sat grabbing the pieces of paper I gave her.

She showed the pictures to Bella and Bella commented on each photo. "So what else did you do?" Bella asked. "Well, I was bored so um uncle Emmy Bear was asleep, so I put makeup on him.

Bella laughed. "Did he tickle you like last time sweetie?" Bella asked. "Yes, Daddy tried hiding me but Uncle Emmy Bear still tickle me" She said. Bella laughed.

We all laughed and talked. Alice and Rosalie filled Bella in what happened for the week and we all talked and it was lunch time when Doctor Masen walked in.

"Looks like the whole crew is here" Doctor Masen said laughing. "Ok well I have some good news Bella, you can leave. All we need is someone to sign these forms out and then you would be ready to leave" He said. "Someone sign them now" Bella said.

We all laughed. "Ok well someone can go get a wheel chair to just say for Isabella Swan and they will give it to you, and once you're finished filling it out, bring it to the front" He said. Rosalie grabbed the piece of paper to fill out and doctor Masen walked out the door.

It was quiet, "Oh I totally forgot" Bella said quietly. "What?" I asked. "You know Tanya, the girl you did the movie with" She said. "Yes" I said. "Well she asked id Cassie would like to be in a movie with her and the secret co-star and I said yes and Cassie doesn't even know" I said.

"That's so cool, you should tell her now and guess what Bella" I said. "What?" She said. "I'm the co-star" I said she froze. "Oh my god that is the best, Cassie guess what!" She said smiling. "What" She said.

"Do you know how daddy is an actor on TV and you want to act like daddy too" I said. "Yes mummy" She said, "Well you are going to act with daddy in a movie" I said. "Oh Yay, daddy can I wear a tootoo skirt" She asked. "You can wear anything you like sweetie" I said. She smiled.

After rose filled the sheet in she handed the sheet to main desk I grabbed a wheelchair for Bella as Doctor Masen took all the wires off of her. Once we got Bella into a wheelchair I wheeled her to my car and helped her in. The others went into there cars as I put Cassie in the back seat.

I had just stopped the car when Bella told me something great. "Edward I haven chosen to stay" She said. "What do you mean" I asked confused.

"You told me I could think about if I wanted to stay in folks or stay in L.A with you and I have chosen to stay with you" She said as I helped her out of the car.

I was shocked. I smiled brightly and just hugged her when we broke away from the hug she was smiling so I just held her head into my hands and then leaned down into a kiss. We kissed sweetly for awhile until Cassie stopped us.

"Daddy, why aren't you saying mummy has cuties" Cassie said. "What do you mean" I said. "Well Jackson in my playgroup did what you and mummy just did and he said I have cuties after it" Cassie said.

I froze and Bella just laughed. "Well you don't have any cuties and I am going to have a talk with Jackson" I said. Bella just laughed.

We walked up to her apartment and Bella held my hand the whole way up. "Your gonna have to get used to her and some boys, she looks just like you and that means a lot on admires" Bella said. "Well I am just gonna have to fight them off." I said.

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Next chapter up soon. Please review the story!

Luv Sarah-Pattinson xoxo


	10. The interview!

**AN: Ok, I am so sorry for not updating sooner!  
I have had school and I had times that I just didn't feel like writing! I really need feed back on my story so give me some FEEDBACK! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

BPOV!

It's been a week since I've been in hospital and things are going great. I had gone to Edwards's parent's house a day after I got out and introduced Cassie to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme was shocked but she grabbed Cassie from me and hugged her and was like 'I can't believe I have a granddaughter', Carlisle just laughed and Cassie was so happy that she found out that she had grandparents.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are still here and are going to go home tomorrow without me.

I had told everyone that I wanted Cassie and me to live with Edward for awhile, and they are so excited for me. Alice said she was going to pack some of my stuff and get them sent here by truck.

But if she said a truck then I must have been hearing wrong when she said some stuff. I told them all they needed was to bring my clothes and a couple books, because I didn't want all my stuff in Edward's house.

It's his house and I don't think all my stuff should be where his should be. But Edward insisted that I bring nearly all my stuff like all my personal belongings.

So right now I am at Alice's hotel with Rosalie and Cassie, and we are helping Alice pack her bags and then we are going to do the same with Rosalie.

"I can't believe you's are going home tomorrow without me" I said packing some shoes in a suitcase.

"I know but we will come vist like every month and this is good for you and Edward to start going out again and Cassie needs her Father around, and Cassie is going to be in that movie with Edward soon. It's going to be great for her and Edward working together" Alice said.

"Well yeah, I think I chose the right decision to stay here, and if things go bad I will just come back home" I said. "But we wont ever see you home because everything will go great" Rosalie said. "Yeah, I hope" I said.

"I will tell you I didn't know how you could forgive Edward so fast but after seeing how he made you so happy and how he takes care of Cassie and you, I know that he is a great guy and wont do anything to hurt you" Rose said. I smiled and thanked her.

We continued packing and Cassie helped me by bringing me things. After helping Alice we did the same with Rosalie. "Mummy daddy wants you" Cassie said pointing to the lounge room. I picked her up and walked over to Edward.

"Hey, what did you need" I said smiling. "Hey um, I just wanted to know when you would be finished helping Rosalie pack" Edward asked. "Oh um, I should be finished packing in like 10 more minuets why?" I asked.

"Well I kinda set up an interview with Jimmy Fallon to talk about how the photographers need to lay off and give us some space and to clear up all these rumours" Edward said.

"Edward, I told you not to worry about that" I said as I let Cassie go and run to Emmett who spun her around. "Bella you just can't tell me to ignore the fact that they made you end up in hospital, they need to lay off and I want you to come to the interview with me" Edward said.

"Fine, but Cassie is coming I don't like leaving Cassie alone that much" I said. "Of course she can come, I was thinking people are wondering who Cassie is, uh do you want to tell everyone that Cassie is our daughter" Edward said.

"I know you want to so you can go out in piece and have time with Cassie without every single person there so I'm fine with Cassie been know as your daughter" I said. "Thank you" He said, he stroked my cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hey can you make something for Cassie b4 she leaves, maybe a sandwich" I said "Sure you go pack tell me when your done and we can go" Edward said, then I went back to pack.

"Daddy" Cassie asked while we were driving to get to the interview, "Yes Cassie" Edward answered. "Where are we going you said we are going swimming with Aunty Alice, Aunty Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett" She asked him.

"Sweetie we are going to a person that asks questions and we are going to answer questions" I said not knowing what to say.

She nodded and went back to looking out the window. We continued driving in a comfortable silence while get held my hand with one of his.

We walked to the front desk and we were told to go through a door and wait til we are called on stage. We told Cassie to smile and be nice and that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to.

After waiting for about 5 minuets we were called on stage so we walked and sat down on the chairs, Cassie was waiting behind the Curtin so when we introduced her she would come out.

"So Edward who's this lovely lady you are holding hands with?" Jimmy Fallon asked. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Bella Swan" Edward said. "Well it's very nice to meet you Bella and I hope your all better" Jimmy Fallon said. "It's nice to meet you to and I'm ok now" I said.

"Well that's good, now Edward I see you are here to clear up some rumours and to talk about the incident that happened with Bella" Jimmy Fallon said.

"Yes, ok well first we would like to clear some rumours up, 1st up Bella and I are not married, we were best friends when we were kids and I moved away so we never saw each other until last week, 2nd I am not going out with Tanya she is just my co-star and nothing more, 3rd Bella is not pregnant, 4th Everyone want to know if we are living together and the answer is Yes she is, and 5th The last rumour we would like to talk about is The rumour that Cassie is my daughter" Edward said as a picture of Cassie came up on the screen while she was hugging Edward.

"When we were best friend we didn't really do anything and I hadn't had my first kiss or anything and I didn't want it to be with some person that I didn't know well so we decided that it would be better if Edward and myself kiss, so we did and one thing led to another and we um did more then just kiss, I've loved Edward for my whole life with him and I thought he wanted it to happen but when I woke up there was a note saying that we got carried away, so I was really sad" I said.

"At the start of the day Edward told me that the movie he auditioned for called him and told him he got the main role and he had 1 day to decide if he wanted to move to L.A if he wanted to do the movie so, After everything happened he called the next day and said how sorry he is and that we could still be best friends and my heart broke even more, then he told me that he had taken the offer to move to L.A and that broke my heart even more, he said he would call everyday but after about 2 weeks his calls went more and distant, after another week his calls stopped." I said.

"The greatest thing happened to me while he was gone, everyone in my family helped me out and the thing that happened to me was..." I paused and looked at Edward he nodded and monitored for Cassie to come out.

"I found out I was Pregnant and Edward was the father, I couldn't tell him, he only found out when we met again and he was thrilled, so for the rumour yes Cassie is Mine and Edwards Daughter" I said.

Cassie came and sat on my lap and stared at Jimmy Fallon while the crowd 'ahhhed'. "Hi Cassie I'm Jimmy how are you" He asked. "I'm good" Cassie said.

"What have you got in your hand there" Jimmy asked. "I like drawing so I drawed a picture of you" Cassie said and gave the photo of him to him.

"Oh thank you Cassie, this is a really good drawing" Jimmy said. Cassie smiled and blushed "How old are you Cassie" Jimmy asked. "I'm 4" Cassie said holding four fingers out and then turned around and started to play with my necklace.

"So there you have it, the shocking news that the Edward Cullen has a beautiful daughter named Cassie and a beautiful girl friend named Bella, Wow what a big shock but I remember you have something else to say. "Yes I do" Edward said.

"Ok a couple days ago Bella was in the hospital. She was driving back to her apartment and paparazzi jumped infront of the car and Bella lost control of her car and hit head on with a truck. When I say a couple of days ago I meant when Bella finally woke up." I said

"She was in a coma for 1 week and we were grateful nothing worse then a coma happened. Bella, Cassie and myself are trying to be together to start new. I know it's the paparazzi's job to get the photos but I think you should not do it when she was driving. We all need some space, you's can take some photo's but not to much, we want to be a family and with all this drama it's not going to help us any more, so I am asking people, to give us some space and not over crowd us, Cassie is a kid and they don't take this well, so please just be careful and give us some time" Edward said.

"Ok well I think everyone should listen to Edward here, I would like to thank you's all for coming on our show and I hope everything works out good, well that's all we have people so have a good day and join in next time when we have Kellan Lutz thank you and good day" Jimmy Fallon said.

We walked out of the studio and buckled up Cassie before we went home to where our friends would be waiting for us so we could go swimming.

I changed into my Betsy Johnson beauty monokini (Pic in profile). I put Cassie in the juicy couture ruffled swimsuit (Pic in profile.) I walked down stairs and everyone was waiting for me and Cassie Edward was wearing Ed Hardy board shorts, Emmett was wearing black and yellow board shorts, Jasper was wearing white board shorts with blue, green and brown diamonds on the side, Rosalie was wearing a zebra printed bikini and Alice was wearing a Pink, Blue and Green monokini. (All pic's of profile).

I grabbed some towels and we headed out to the pool they all jumped in and I slid in and held my arms out for Cassie as she climbed into them holding tightly onto my neck.

"Mummy I want to learn how to swim" Cassie said. Alice heard and took Cassie from me and went to the shallow end while I went to get Edward who was starting the barbeque up.

"Edward, come help us teach Cassie how to swim" I said. Edward quickly walked over slipped into the pool kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled me over to Cassie. After 30 minuets Cassie was swimming around the pool by herself.

I was shocked when she did but I was so proud of her even a few tears slipped out of my eyes, which Edward wiped away. Rosalie brought her Camera and we were all taking turns of taking photo so we got a photo with everyone and the event of the day.

"Why were you crying Darling" Edward asked me as he came up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "It's just she is growing up to fast" I said. "I know I haven't seen how she has grown up but those picture's you showed me have told me she is growing up to fast but all parents are like that" Edward said. I sighed and turned around; I kissed his lips before laying my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

Later that night everyone went home so they can make sure they have everything ready for there flight tomorrow. I had just changed into my pjs and put Cassie to bed and I was watching TV when Edward came in and sat next to me he put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me, it turned out to me a 5 minuet make out but I'm not complaining. He carried me up to his room and we both got under the covers and I snuggled into his side and soon fell asleep to him humming to me.

**AN: Ok, now if you want me to update quicker you all have to give me some ideas!**

**This is my 1****st**** fan fiction story so I need feedback!  
I have a POLL up on my age because I want to write two stories not just one so please do the Poll!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! :D**

**Luv **


	11. HI5

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up!!!! WOOOHOOO**

**Once again, pictures in profile!! Not much pictures this time!!!!**

**Hope you love this chapter! **

BPOV!

I woke up with a warm body next to me. I snuggled closer to Edward and he woke up. "Morning, have a good sleep" Edward asked me. I sat up on my elbows and nodded my head.

"What's the time? He asked. I looked over at the clock behind him "its 11:00am, uh I think I should go check on Cassie" I said starting to get out of bed. Edwards hand stopped me.

"Bella, its ok you can go get ready and I'll keep Cassie entertained" Edward said smiling. "Ok" I said. Edward got up and then leaned down to kiss me. I will never get tired of his kisses, I thought.

I got up and went and had a long shower in his bathroom. I got out and rapped a towel around me. 'Oh shit! My suitcase is right down the hall'.

I quickly peeked through the door to see if anyone was outside, when I saw it was safe, I held the towel around me tightly and ran down the hall to the spare room. I opened my suitcase and pulled out what I wanted to where. I put on a green jumpsuit with green heels, and then I went into the bathroom, and did my hair in waves and did my makeup (Clothes, hair and make up on my profile).

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where Edward and Cassie were. There was someone looking in the fridge so I couldn't see who it was.

I walked over to Edward and gave him a small kiss and then gave Cassie a kiss. "You can get ready now Edward, I'll take Cassie" I said as I picked Cassie off the bench.

"Bella" someone called. I turned around and Jacob was at the fridge looking at me. "Hey Jacob" I said giving him a hug. "Wait how do you two know each other?" Edward asked.

"Yer um we kind of met the first day I came, if it wasn't for Jacob here I wouldn't have went to that pageant contest for Cassie" I said.

"Oh, ok uh, I will be back soon, I will get ready and then we can decide what to do" He said then walked up the stairs. "Mummy I'm hungry" Cassie said, tugging on my hair.

"Ok sweetie why don't you go watch some TV while I make some breakfast is pancakes alright?" I asked her. She nodded and then ran off. I took out the ingredients for pancakes, and put them on the bench and then I got started on the Pancakes.

"So you're with Edward now" Jacob said. "Uh well he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, but I am going to live here for awhile and see how we go, Cassie really needs her father" I said.

"Oh that's good, it's nice to see Edward happy for once" Jacob said. I finished the pancakes 10 minuets later. "Hey Jacob can you get Cassie for me and just watch her for a second, I will go see if Edward is ready" I said.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door. "Edward are you ready?" I asked. "Yer you can come in" Edward said. I opened the door and saw Edward drying his hair with a towel with only jeans on and no top.

I was pulled at my staring when Edward cleared his throat. "Like what you see" He asked with that crooked grin that I loved so much. "Actually I was" I said smiling.

"Uh breakfast is ready so if you wanna come down" I said. "Well I think I can stay up here for a little more and do this" He said. He walked towards me til my back was against the wall.

He leaned down and kissed me. His hands went around my waist and my hands snaked themselves into his hair. He pulled me closer and kissed me more passionate.

After a second we pulled away for some air. He leaned is forehead against mine looking into my eyes. He was about to kiss me again when we heard the door bell go off.

"Come on" Edward said. He put a shirt on then grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw the girl, what was her name again, uh Tanya that's it.

Tanya is Edward co-star for some movies aswell the one Cassie will be staring with her. "Tanya, what are you doing here" Edward asked.

"Oh Edward, There you are, uh the director sent me down her to take some photos of Cassie and to see if she can act her role" Tanya said as we reached the end of the stairs.

I looked at Cassie, who was holding Jacobs hand and hiding behind his leg, she looked at me and I waved her to come over, she ran over to me and I picked her up.

She hid her face in my neck, while Edward and Tanya talked. "What's wrong Cassie" I asked her. "I don't like her, she looks scary" Cassie said.

I laughed and walked towards Edward. I heard Edward say to Tanya to go wait in the lounge room and she walked off. "Hey Edward you don't have a fan of her here" I said.

"What" He said as he turned around. "Cassie you don't like her do you?" I asked Cassie she looked up to Edward. "I don't like her daddy, she's scary. She wears too much makeup, see mummy doesn't need makeup she had natural beauty" Cassie said.

I laughed and blushed. Edward laughed, "Its ok I won't let her hurt you" Edward said. "Cassie do you remember how, we told you, you were going to act with me" Edward said.

"Yes" Cassie said. "Ok well, to act we need to take some photos of you and you have to follow something's. Daddy will tell you what to say and do then I want you to do it for me, ok" Edward said. "Ok, daddy lets go" Cassie said.

I passed Cassie to Edward and they walked into the lounge room, with me behind them. I sat on the couch while they took photos and went over the script.

The movie they are doing is about Edward is a single father and signs Cassie up for day care and he falls in love with Cassie's teacher which is Tanya. Cassie did great at the acting, she is only 4 years old but she acts like she is at least 7 or 8 years old.

Right now we are at the airport saying our goodbyes to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm going to miss you so much Alice and Rose, who's going to go shopping with me and help me when I have problems and who's going to wake me up really early in the morning" I said.

"Oh we are going to miss you to, don't worry we are going to call you everyday and but don't worry about anything, there is going to be no problems because you now have Edward, we can call each other and go online shopping and talk about what we are all buying" Rosalie said.

"Yer, don't worry Bella. I will ring and vist you a lot, you are going to have a great time with Edward, so it will be fine" Alice said. "Ok well, I'll miss you all so much" I said, giving them all big hugs.

"Bye Bella, we will call you when we land ok" Jasper said. "Ok, I'll miss ya" I said. "Come here and give big Emmy a hug" Emmett said, I hugged him tight scared to let go, he is my brother and has been there from the start of everything.

"I'll miss you so much Emmett, keep planning that wedding of yours and keep me updated" I said. They all kissed Cassie goodbye and then said goodbye to Edward and then they got on the plane, and we waited til the plane took off.

"Come on Bella lets go home" Edward said wiping the tears that I didn't know had fallen. Edward held my hand and carried Cassie with his other hand and we walked back to his car.

When we got back to Edward's house or as Edward say's 'home'. I went into the lounge room and put in a movie, while Edward put Cassie to bed.

It was 8:30 at night now the day went by so quickly. Edward came back into the lounge room and sat down and then pulled me down against his chest.

Halfway in the movie I fell asleep with Edwards's hand smoothing my hair down. I woke up when I felt someone moving me. "It's ok Bella, go back to sleep, I'm just putting you to bed" I heard Edward say, and then I fell back asleep.

I woke up with someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes to see it was still dark out and Cassie was trying to wake me up.

Edward woke up too and opened the light on the bedside table I looked at Cassie and say she had tear stained cheek. I quickly sat up and hugged her tight; she hugged my neck tightly and cried.

"Its ok sweetie what happened, did you have a bad dream I said. She nodded against my neck and Edward rubbed her back softly.

I looked at the time to see it was only 1:00am. "Cassie, you can sleep with us ok, it's alright, and mummy and daddy will keep you safe" Edward said.

Cassie nodded, but still didn't let go of my neck. I pulled her under the blanket and I layed on my side so she was also lying on her side. Edward hugged her from the back of her and then closed the light and we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with tiny arms wrapped around my arm. I opened my eyes to see Cassie snuggled up to me. I kissed the top of her head and then looked around.

'Where's Edward' I thought. Just then the door opened and Edward walked in carrying some plates. "Hey your awake, I was coming to give you breakfast in bed" Edward said carefully.

He came over to me, kissed me lightly on the lips then kissed Cassie's forehead and smoothed her hair down. "Does she always have bad dreams" Edward asked me as he handed me a plate with eggs and bacon on it and with a slice of toast.

"Um yer, it's been happening since the middle of last year, she has bad dreams at least 1 or 2 times a week" I said. "I don't like seeing her like that, it breaks my heart" Edward said.

"Yer I know how you feel, um is this food for her too?" I asked. "Yer it is" Edward said, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. "Sweetie" I said to Cassie trying to wake her up. "Hmmm, mummy" Cassie said.

"Yes Cassie, wake up, daddy has breakfast" I said. Cassie sat up and patted the bed next to her. "Sit down daddy" She said. Edward sat down next to Cassie and handed our plates to us.

"So what are we going to do today" I asked.

"Uh well there is this concert thing happening and um I know how Cassie like HI-5 and it's there concert so I thought we could bring Cassie there for the day and it's got rides and stuff there and uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight" Edward said, lacing my fingers with his.

I smiled then looked at Cassie. "But, we can't leave Cassie alone" I said. "Yer, I was thinking my parents could look after her at there house or they could come here or Jacob could stay here with her until we get back" Edward said.

"It's up to Cassie" I said. "So I take that as a yes to go on a date with me tonight" Edward said. "It's not a yes" I said. His face fell, "It's a yes a million times yes" I said smiling.

Edward laughed and leaned over Cassie's head and kissed me softly on the lips. "So Cassie we have a surprise for you today" Edward said.

Cassie quickly gave me her finished plate and I got off the bed grabbing mine and Edward's and walking out the bedroom door. Cassie started jumping up and down on Edwards lap.

"Where, where is it daddy" Cassie said, as Edward picked her up and started walking into the lounge room. I cleaned the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

I turned around just in time to see Edward enter the kitchen. "It's so hard to say no to her when she does the Bella swan puppy dog eyes" Edward said, putting his arms around my waist.

I rapped my arms around his neck, "Well it's harder to resist when she has your beautiful emerald green eyes" I said, then pulled Edward's head down for a kiss.

He backed me up against the counter and kissed me harder. Edward finally stopped and layed his forehead against mine. "Edward, Cassie is in the room next to us, what would you say if she saw us" I said.

"Hmmm, well I'll say that I'm giving you CPR" Edward said smiling. "Don't forget that she has already kissed her friend Jackson" I said. "I have to have a talk with the boy" Edward said.

"No you wont, they are kids leave them alone, now you go get ready and I will get Cassie ready, and then myself ready, so go" I said smiling as I pushed him towards the stairs.

I walked into the lounge room and picked Cassie up. "Come on Cinderella lets get you ready for your surprise" I said. I walked up the stairs and into her room and put her down on the bed.

"Cassie you can pick your clothes today and I will go start the bath. I walked into the bath room and filled the bath with water and then I gave Cassie a bath.

"So Cassie after your surprise we are going to come back home, ok, but me and daddy need to go somewhere so we need someone to take care of you for a little bit" I said.

"But I want to go with you mummy" She said pouting. "I know sweetheart but, mummy and daddy need to go somewhere, but we will be back and night time, ok, so do you want grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle to take care of you or do you want Jacob to take care of you" I asked.

"Well mummy, grandma and grandpa don't like HI-5, so can Jacob come and stay with me" Cassie asked. "Of course Cassie, now come on lets get you ready" I said.

Cassie had picked out a nice pumpkin patch dress with some nice white sandals. "Come on Cassie I have to get ready. Can you stay in my room until I get out of the shower" I asked.

"Yep, can I look at your shoes" Cassie asked. "Of course" I said. I kissed her on the head and then went to have a shower. After my 5 minuet show I quickly changed into my underwear and then put on my biker jeans, white singlet top and my blazer jacket. (Bella and Cassie's clothes in profile).

I dried my hair quickly and curled it, and then I put my makeup on. "Cassie" I called. No-one answered. I quickly put my shoes on and walked out my bedroom door.

I looked into some rooms and then came across to Edward's. I heard giggling on the other side and sighed in relief as I saw Edward tickling Cassie. "Mummy save me" Cassie said laughing.

I pushed Edward to the side and grabbed Cassie and put her over my shoulder, and then I ran down the stairs. I made it to the bottom on the stairs when Cassie was taken off me by Edward.

We all laughed and then Edward grabbed his keys off the table. "Come on lets go to your surprise now" Edward said. We walked out the door and into Edwards's car.

On the drive to the HI-5 concert, Cassie kept asking, where are we going and are we there yet, and all we said was it's a surprise Cassie, you have to wait.

When we parked the car Cassie quickly jumped out of her seat and started to run off. I quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm quickly. "Cassie don't run off on us again, stay with us" I said.

Cassie' eyes started to water and I bent down to her level. "Cassie, look I'm sorry, but you can't run off on us, we might lose you and you don't ever know what could happen, remember what happened last time" I said.

Her tears started to fall and then Edward catched up with us. "Oh Cassie come here" Edward said. Cassie held her arms out for Edward and he picked her up.

"What happened" He mouthed. "I tell you inside" I whispered. "Cassie, shhhhh, shhhhh, it's alright, do you want to know your surprise" Edward asked. Cassie nodded against his neck.

"Well, we know that you really like HI-5 so we are going to go see HI-5 today" Edward said. "Really" Cassie said looking up at us and wiping her tears.

"Yes, come on lets go inside darling" I said. We walked inside and we sat down at the front. The show started and all the kids were singing along and dancing.

"So why was she crying before" Edward whispered. "She was crying because I told her off for running off on us" I said. "Oh" Edward said.

"Yer, I just get worried a lot, she actually ran off on me in a really big shopping centre, she was lost from 1:00 in the afternoon til 8:00 at night. Scariest moment of my life" I said.

"Oh Bella, what did you do" Edward said. "I convinced the manager to let some people stay and to look for her, it was on of the workers that found her crying in the corner of a shop, and let me say that the shopping centre had 4 floors and she was on the top floor. I just can't let that happen again" I said looking at Cassie who was dancing and singing with the little girl next too me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" Edward said grabbing my hand. "Don't be, it's not your fault it's mine" I said looking down. "Bella this is not your fault, little kids do this all the time ok" Edward said.

I smiled at Edward and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Mummy, Mummy, look it's my favourite song, daddy it's called Move it" Cassie screamed at us.

"We're going to a party, so let's start getting ready" Cassie sang. We laughed and I twirled her around. After another hour of songs the concert finished and we bought some merchandise for Cassie and then headed home.

"Thank you mummy and daddy for taking me there" Cassie said. She gave me and Edward both a hug before she went up stairs to put her stuff away and then went into the lounge room and we followed her.

I put the TV on and sat back against Edward and Cassie layed in my arms. After a few minuets of silence Cassie's soft snores filled the air.

I hugged her close to me and put a blanket around us. "So Edward were is this date your going to be taking me on" I asked. "Not going to tell you" Edward said.

"Well then at least tell me what I should be wearing" I said. "I told Alice about the date and she said she will send you a text with what you should wear" Edward said.

"Oh, well ok then, but please tell me if it's a shirt and pants or dress date" I asked. "It's a dress date" Edward said. I smiled and then turned towards the TV.

"Hi and I'm Ryan seacrest today we have a lot to show you but first up we have some news about the wonderful Edward Cullen and Bella swan relationship" he said. "Hmmm what now" I said.

"Ok today we have some new photo's Of Edward Cullen with his girlfriend Bella Swan and there Daughter Cassie" They were spotted in the parking lot of Staples Centre. Little Cassie was crying and Edward held her, a bystander said she was crying because something Bella said, here are the pictures" He said.

The pictures came up and it was of me chasing Cassie, me telling Cassie off and Edward picking Cassie up and hugging Cassie while she was crying, and there was even a close up picture of Cassie while she was crying.

"So there you have it, stay tuned for more on E! News" Ryan seacrest said.

"They probley think I'm a bad mother" I said. "Hey, you are not a bad mother, you are such a good mother, you took care of Cassie by yourself all these years and every mother gets worried with there kids" Edward said, turning me around slightly so I could look at him, but carefully so Cassie wouldn't wake up.

"How did I deserve you" I asked with a smile. "I should be asking that to you that" Edward said, I laughed and gave him a peck and then stood up with Cassie in my arms.

"Hey I'm going to go put Cassie to bed" I said. The doorbell rang when I made my self to Cassie's room; I put her in bed and kissed her fore head. Then I pulled the covers up over her and the walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob with his head in his hands and Edward patting his back. "Jacob what's wrong" I asked him sitting next to him.

"My dad had a heart attack" Jacob said, looking up at me. "Oh Jacob I'm sorry, is he going to be ok" I asked. "Yeah he just got out at surgery a couple hours ago, so I'm going to be flying to Forks to help him out for awhile at 2:00 in the morning" He said.

"Oh, if you want you can go now" I said, "Oh no its fine I'll look after Cassie tonight you to need some time to yourself" He said. "Are you sure" I asked. "Yes, now go and get ready for you date with Mr. Cullen over here" He said, punching Edward in the arm playfully.

"Ok, ok, uh Edward what time do I need to be ready by" I said. "Well we have to be out the door, by 7:00 so you have 2 hours" Edward said. "Ok uh listen out for Cassie for me she will probley wake up in 1 hour" I said, and then I walked up stairs and into my bedroom.

I was about to pick out something to where when I remembered that Alice should have texted me, I check my phone and saw what Alice wanted me to wear, I smiled and then hopped into the shower to get ready.

**AN: The end to chapter 11!!!!!**

**Next chapter up soon, if I get at least 10 reviews about my story!!!**

**The date and more next chapter!!! **


	12. Doctors and Leaving

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been really busy and I don't just write on fanfiction, I read as well and I get really stuck into my stories! Well I hope you like this chapter! And please read the A/N at the end, there are some story recs and a question about a certain movie!

BPOV!

I put my heels on and then walked to the bedroom door. I opened the door and walked downstairs to find Cassie playing with Jacobs's short hair. "Having fun Cassie?" I asked laughing. "Yes mummy I like playing hairdresser. I like what your wearing mummy, it's very pretty" Cassie said.

I smiled and sat down next to them. "You look hot Bella, Edwards lucky to have you" Jacob said smiling. "Shut up, anyway where is Edward" I said and hit him in the arm. "He is outback he said that he should be back in a second and to wait here" Jacob said.

I nodded and watched Cassie playing with Jacob for about 1 minute and then Edward walked to us. I stood up and walked to him. "You look beautiful" Edward said looking me over. "You look pretty good yourself" I said smiling. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me lightly and then pulled away... "We can kiss more on our date" Edward whispered in my ear.

He pulled away from and grabbed my hand pulling me to Cassie. He picked Cassie up and kissed her head. "Me and mummy are going to go now so you have fun with Jacob and listen to what he tells you to do" Edward said. Cassie nodded and hugged Edward and kissed his cheek. Cassie held her arms out to me and I took her out of Edwards's arms and hugged her.

"I'll miss you honey" I said kissing her head. "Me to mummy" Cassie said, she hugged me and kissed my cheek and then I put her down. With one more goodbye to Jacob, Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard. "Where are we going?" I asked, wondering why we were going out the back.

"You will see once we get down these steps" Edward said. Once we got down the stairs I looked around and saw a big yacht. "Oh my god are you serious Edward, I have always wanted to go on a yacht" I said smiling wide. We walked the path to the boat and the driver let down the door to walk onto the yacht.

Edward helped me walk on to the yacht and open another door me and walked in after me. "Oh my god" I said. "So it seems like you like it" Edward said smiling. "Of course I do Edward, this is going to be the best date ever" I said. He pulled me to him and held onto my waist, smiling at me.

"This yacht, is mine and you can come down here and press the blue button on the wall next to the front door and the yacht will come for you and just tell Sam over there where you want to go" Edward said pointing at Sam the Driver. I nodded and Edward leaned down and kissed me.

I started out sweet, but ended up with me lying down on the couch with my hands in Edwards's hair and Edward laying on top of me. After one of the best make out sessions of my life, a horn went off and Edward pulled away. "We have about 10 minuets till we get there and I thought you would want to look at the lights outside" Edward said getting off me and pulling me up.

He opened the door and held my hand as we walked to the front of the boat. We walked to the railing of the yacht and Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder. "It's beautiful" I said.

The lights of the city were beautiful. "We have to bring Cassie to see the lights one day" I said leaning back onto his chest. "Hmm, of course, now come on where at our destination" Edward said. He kissed my neck and then put his arm around my waist and helped me off the ship. I looked around and saw we were on a beautiful beach and there were candles surrounding a platform with pillows to sit on and a table in the middle with a hay roof.

It was so romantic. "Edward, this is so beautiful" I said, looking at Edward. Tears gathered in my eyes and Edward quickly put his arms around be. "Why are you crying love" Edward said. I smiled when he called me love, "No one has ever put this much effort in a date with me" Edward said. "Well you deserve it" Edward said and pulled me to my seat and he sat next to me. He gave me a quick kiss and then a waiter came out of the yacht with a silver tray on his hand.

He put some plates down and on the plates was penne carbonara, which was one of my favorite meals. I smiled and looked at Edward. "Eat up" Edward said. I laughed and started to eat my food. We made small talk and when we were done Edward suggested that we walk down the beach. He helped me to my feet and threaded his fingers with mine.

We started to walk down the beach, it was silent, but it was not uncomfortable, it was nice. "Thank you" I said. "For what" Edward asked. "For everything, but mainly thank you for forgiving me for not telling you about Cassie and thank you for being the best dad to her" I said. Edward smiled and rapped his arm around me.

We sat down on the sand, me in between is legs. "I should me the one thanking you for letting me be in Cassie's life." Edward said. "Of course I let you back in her life, why wouldn't I" I said. "I thought you would have hated me" Edward said. I turned around and looked at my hands.

"I never hated you Edward, even when you left and didn't call, I still didn't hate you, I...I" I looked up at Edward and finished my sentence "I have always loved you and I still do" I said. Edward smiled so wide that I didn't think it was possible.

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I kissed him back and then he pulled way. "I love you to Bella" Edward said. He stood up and pulled me up he kissed me quickly and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and he put me on the ground. "Well I'm happy I got that off my chest, I just now hope that when we get home that I can show you how much I love you" Edward said and started to pull me towards the yacht.

"Well then we better hurry and get home so you can show me" I said smiling and then winked at him. We boarded the yacht and then drove off. I am kinda nervous, I haven't done anything with anyone for 4 years, what if he realizes he doesn't want me after tonight, oh no what are we going to do with Cassie, I thought.

Edward realized that I was thinking to hard. "What's wrong Bella" Edward said. He layed down on the couch and pulled me with him. "Nothing, it's just, what if when we wake up in the morning you, you..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Edward looked into my eyes and he knew what I was going to say.

"What, no Bella I will not regret it, Bella did you not hear me before. I love you and I will never not love you" Edward said. I smiled and kissed his lips. "Edward, if we are going to do this tonight, what are we going to do with Cassie" I asked.

"When we were eating dinner Jacob sent me a text saying she just fell asleep, so we can tell Jacob to go and get some sleep before he leaves for Forks and we will check Cassie and then I will show you how much I love you" Edward said. I smiled and kissed him then jumped off him and pulled him off the couch.

"Ok then so seeing as we only have about 15 minuets till we get back I want to get my last look at all the lights outside" I said and then I pulled him outside and watched the lights fade away as we got closer to home. Once we got inside the house we saw that Jacob was asleep on the couch with the TV on.

Edward turned the TV off, and I woke Jacob up and told him to go home and get some rest. After telling Jacob to send our best wishes to his dad, we went upstairs to Cassie's room and checked on her to find her sound asleep.

We closed her door and then Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me into his master bedroom, where that night he showed me how much he loved me. I woke up to the bright sun on the right side of my face; I opened my eyes to see I was on Edwards's chest.

I smiled brightly and quickly checked the time, oh no it's 10:30 Cassie should have been up an hour ago. I quickly slipped out of Edwards arms, kissed his cheek and quickly pulled on some undergarments and I slipped on a t-shirt and some track suit pants and walked down the stairs.

I heard the TV on and went into the lounge room, I heard someone other then Cassie. When I walked inside I saw Cassie watching T.V and Tanya looking at photo's of Edward on the table. "Um hi" I said. Tanya turned around and glared at me, I glared at her back because this whole month she has tried to win Edward back and I knew he didn't want to go back to her, I think.

She had even tried to saw she was pregnant with Edward ruined her when he said, 'No your not, you have your period, I can smell it'. It was funny, but I can think is if Edward really doesn't want her or if he does. "Um how did you get inside" I asked her. "I let her in mummy" Cassie said as I picked her up into a hug and kiss good morning.

"You should have woken me up Sweetie" I said. I put her back onto the couch and then I heard Edward come down the stairs. I looked up at him, to see he only had PJ bottoms on and no top. He walked to us and picked Cassie up and threw her up in the air while she laughed loudly.

Edward saw Tanya and put Cassie on his hip. "Hey what are you doing here" Edward asked here "I need to talk to you in private" She said. Edward nodded his head and let Cassie down. While Edward talked with Tanya I told Cassie to go get her toys ready for her bath.

Tanya was touching Edward's chest and I was happy to see Edward grabbed her hand off of him, but then he held onto it. There we go, my suspicions go again. It looks like he likes her like, would you seriously stand in front of your girlfriend with no shirt on holding onto some other girls hand if you didn't like them. Then Edward grabbed her into a huge hug.

I felt so weird as they hugged. Tanya was looking over his back at me glaring at me. Because I felt weird, I left the room and quickly made some coffee while I waited for Edward and Cassie. I heard the front door close and then Edward walked into the kitchen, he came up to me and gave me a quick kiss before walking away to make his own coffee.

I felt a bit upset that he would just give me a quick kiss, after what we did last night! "So um, what did she want" I asked looking at the bench upset. "Oh nothing really she just told me that we are going to be filming starting from tomorrow and we wont film on Saturdays" Edward said as he sat on the bench chair. "Oh ok" I said.

Some reason, I felt like I was going to cry, and I didn't know why. 'Maybe it's because, you think Edward likes Tanya more' the voice in my head said. "I need to go give Cassie a bath, are we doing anything today" I asked still looking at the table.

"Uh no, I thought that maybe we just watch some movies today, just stay home and relax" Edward said. I nodded and put my finished coffee mug in the sink and then walked upstairs and gave Cassie a bath. Once she was dressed and I had my shower, I walked down stairs to see Edward putting a movie in.

We watched the princess and the frog for Cassie, The proposal for me, Shrek for Edward. By the end of the movies Cassie was asleep and Edward new something was up. I had been very quiet, lost in my thoughts throughout the movies. "Bella is something wrong love" Edward said, and just hearing that word 'love' made me burst out crying.

He held me while I cried and I was thankful that I had brought Cassie up to her room, so she didn't wake up. Edward kept stroking my back and hair, kissing my head saying 'it's ok' .But the thing is what if it's not. What if Edward still likes Tanya, I mean when Edward left me, he came to his new life and dated Tanya.

What if he would go back to her. Eventually, Edward carried me to our bedroom and stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was 6:30pm. I rang Alice and she was with Rose and they finally made me realize, that Edward loves me and wouldn't go back to her and I thanked them for that.

I washed my face quickly and walked downstairs to see Edward making dinner. I walked through the kitchen door and he looked up. Once he saw me he stopped what I was doing and walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and then pulled slightly away to kiss him.

He held me to him "Are you ok now, do you want to talk about it" He asked. "I'm ok; I uh don't really want to talk about it" I said. He nodded. "So what are you making?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm making my mums lasagna" He said smiling. I laughed "Do you need any help" I asked.

"Um I just about ready to put it in the oven, but could you put the plates, forks and knifes on the table, and some glasses to" He asked. "Yer sure" I did what I was asked to do and when the lasagna was ready, I got Cassie away from playing with her toys and we had dinner.

We explained to Cassie about her filming tomorrow, and I would be coming to. After cleaning up the dinner table, we got ready for bed, because we had to leave early in the morning. I woke up with Edward shaking me awake saying it's time to get up. Water dropping off his hair from his shower. I smiled and got up to kiss him.

Bad idea that was, I getting up running to the bathroom and puking my guts out. Edward was behind me holding my hair back and helped me get up off the floor as I washed my mouth out. Edward helped me back to bed. I felt like someone is hitting my head with a hammer. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked.

"Do I look alright" I asked. Edward looked at me "Uh I don't think you should come to filming today if your sick" Edward said. I nodded. I gave Edward and Cassie a goodbye kiss and then stayed home and drank so hot chocolate and ate some soup.

This stomach flu has been going n for a while now. I have been throwing up for 5 days now and it just came to me. I went to the doctors and I found I'm pregnant again. Now hear I am driving back home and 7:00pm. 'I have to tell Edward' I thought.

When I got home, I saw the front door open and Edward and Cassie were back. I walked inside trying to hide the tear stains on my cheek. I couldn't find Edward downstairs, so I went upstairs and to our room trying to be quiet, because I thought Cassie was asleep.

I walked to our bedroom door and was shocked to see Edward and Tanya kissing on OUR bed. Once they heard me gasp Tanya pulled away "Oh Bella, you're here" She said in a bitchy way. Edward pushed Tanya off of him and walked to me "Bella it's not what you think" Edward said. "Stop, don't come near me" I said.

This was it, I knew I was right, Edward loved Tanya not me. I ran past him and got my small suit case. I grabbed as many clothes, toiletries, photo albums, anything of mine really as I could, while Edward tried to stop me.

I then ran to Cassie room, I closed her door and locked it. I rang for a taxi and the said it will be here in 5 minuets. I grabbed Cassie's small suite case and started, putting Cassie's clothes, toiletries and toys away. "Mummy, why won't you let daddy in" Cassie asked.

"Sweetie we are going home" I said. "But this is home" Cassie said. "No Cassie it's not, let's go." I said. I grabbed out suite cases and opened the door seeing Edward still there he tried to stop me while I pulled the suitcases and Cassie down the stairs.

"Bella, it's not what you think she forced herself on me" Edward tried to explain. "You could have pushed her off, I knew I was right. You love Tanya, not me" I said. The taxi came and I put our bags in the trunk.

"Cassie say goodbye to dad" I said. Cassie hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. Then we were in the Taxi and off to the airport. The next flight out was in 2 hours, Cassie was asleep on my lap and I was waiting for our flight, so I called Rosalie who was with Alice.

"I'm coming home with Cassie, we should be there in 4 hours, and can I stay at one of your houses?" I asked. "What, what happened, and um yer you can come to my house, do you want us to pick you up" Alice said.

"Um, no I will catch a taxi to your house, and I walked in on Edward and Tanya kissing on my bed, and just before I got home I was at the doctors office, because guess what guys, I'm pregnant again, and I was going to tell him, but he isn't going to know now" I said really fast. "WHAT" They both screamed. We kept talking and soon I had to go because we had to board.

The flight was going to be long so I let the tears fall then. When we made it off the plane I catched a taxi to Alice's house and she met me outside. Jasper grabbed Cassie for me, and Emmett grabbed my suite cases. Alice and Rosalie pulled me inside and held me while I cried.

I finally cried myself to sleep and woke up in the morning with the same morning sickness. Jasper cooked me and Cassie some egg and bacon for breakfast, and then we all went to watch some TV. I pulled my phone out of my bag and saw I have 20 missed calls, and 10 messages.

Some messages said, 'Bella, it wasn't what it looked like she jumped on me seconds before you walked through the bedroom door'. One said 'Bella Please let me explain, I love you and Cassie so much I would never do that to you's. You have to believe me'. The last one was the one that I got a bit worried about 'Bella, I know where you are and I'm coming. We need to talk this through'. That last message was sent 20 minuets ago, so he would be coming soon. And I don't think I will be ready.

A/N: Ok well I hope you liked it. More will happen next chapter! Edwards coming. Will Bella take him back, will she push him away? Read the next chapter and find out.

CHAPTER QUESTION: I'm going to movies tonight to see the one and only 'Vampires Suck' with my sister can't wait! Have you seen it?, did you like it?, did you hate it? Review! J


End file.
